


El Caballero del Silencio

by Leinth



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leinth/pseuds/Leinth
Summary: No hay héroes románticos, no hay historias de caballería, ni amor cortés. Lo que hay es violencia, guerra y supervivencia. Y entre todo el salvajismo y el silencio, una débil flama. ¿Podría convertirse en amor? Tristan x OC





	1. Un Ladrón

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este fic el año 2011. Mi visión del mundo era diferente entonces y ahora soy lo suficientemente feminista como para que este fic me parezca problemático. De todas formas, quiero aclarar que en ningún momento he querido glorificar la violencia sexual o la ausencia de consentimiento. Mi intención, si de algo vale, era escribir sobre un tema complejo, describir la que puede surgir de la miseria.

Yo era una muchacha. El, un hombre hecho. La primera vez que lo vi fue entre las tinieblas de un sueño atormentado por el hambre y acechado por la muerte. No, no era así, lo había visto antes, pero entonces no recordaba cuándo ni en qué circunstancias, de modo que sospeché que sólo lo había visto en el campo de batalla, el rostro embozado en el casco, cubierto de mugre. Y de sangre.

Fue hace ya tantos años. Las muchachas de mi pueblo entrenaban para aprender a cazar y a pelear, casi tanto como los muchachos. Yo tenía edad para incursionar. Con mi prima y otras chicas, decidimos recorrer todo el camino hasta la muralla, cazando, viviendo de lo que podíamos procurarnos y ocultándonos de otros viajeros, por mera diversión.

Una noche, estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertas por un grupo de otra tribu de cazadores. Tuvimos una idea loca para evitarlos: trepar y atravesar el muro. Estábamos lejos de Carvetia, de modo que no seríamos atrapadas. Emocionadas ante el peligro, lo hicimos. Además ese era también nuestro territorio, usurpado por Roma, pero seguía siendo nuestro por derecho.

Pasamos tres días recorriendo los territorios del sur, que nos eran desconocidos. Cazamos un venado y faisanes. Yo misma disparé el arco con éxito, en varias ocasiones con mi muñeca soportada por una muñequera de cuero de la que las demás muchachas se burlaban. Estaba hecha de un cuero diferente al de ellas. Yo misma la había fabricado, años atrás, y me quedó grande, tuve que ponerle cordones para ajustarla.

Era la aventura perfecta, hasta que una noche, todo cambió. Nuestro pequeño campamento fue atacado por lobos. Los enfrentamos pero no tuvimos suerte: Gwen se engarzó en lucha contra uno de los animales, el cual le dio una terrible mordida en la cara. Ella lo golpeó con la maza y entonces el lobo le mordió el muslo, una mordida profunda. Dos muchachas enfilaron directamente hacia el muro y mi prima y yo no volvimos a saber de ellas. Algunos lobos las persiguieron, otros abandonaron la carrera al ver que iban armadas. Mi prima y yo seguimos lidiando con el resto de la jauría, hasta que se convencieron que podíamos con ellos, que teníamos fuego y armas. Fuimos a ver a Gwen. Estaba tendida en un charco de su propia sangre, se quejaba y revolvía.

―Hay que sujetarla ―me dijo mi prima.

Yo la sujeté, mientras mi prima le revisaba la pierna. La sangre no se estancaba. Gwen se debatió aún algunos instantes y luego se desmayó.

―No está respirando ―dije. Parecía haber fallecido. Allí, en mis brazos. Mi prima me miró angustiada. Yo estaba afligida por el hecho mismo, pero no por falta de familiaridad con la muerte. Había visto a parientes cercanos morir y en mis recuerdos habían más muertes violentas de las que yo misma sabía.

Y entonces escuchamos a los lobos nuevamente. Mi prima quería cargar con Gwen, pero no hubo tiempo. Tomó el arco y yo las espadas y corrimos en cualquier dirección. Llegamos a un río de aguas correntosas. Sólo un lobo nos perseguía y estaba cansado, pero había conseguido acorralarnos. Tuvimos que decidirnos a cruzar el río, tomadas de la mano. La corriente nos tumbó, perdí las armas y me solté de la mano de mi prima. Ella era más fuerte que yo, probablemente sobreviviría.

Hice lo que pude para no ahogarme, hasta que logré abandonar la corriente. Estaba mojada, pero aún era verano. No tenía armas, pero me las arreglaría. Estaba en territorio enemigo, tal vez acechada por lobos, pero me ocultaría. Yo tenía una misión que cumplir, una misión con mi pueblo. Debía sobrevivir.

Pasó un día, pasaron dos. La sobrevivencia, huyendo de lobos, comenzó a tornarse difícil. No tenía ni mis armas, ni herramientas. Cuando al fin los animales me dejaron en paz, entonces las plantas se enemistaron conmigo. Comí unas grosellas silvestres que me sentaron mal. Yo conocía cada brizna de hierba que crecía al norte de la muralla, pero estas grosellas sureñas eran otra historia. Vomité hasta caer rendida y no pude comer nada más durante un buen tiempo.

Pasaron tres días y, si bien llegué a la muralla, no tenía fuerzas para trepar. Temí que estuviera vigilada, así es que me oculté en el bosque. Vagué aún otro par de días. Sin haber comido ni bebido, me dejé caer, exhausta. Me preguntaba si los lobos darían conmigo ahora.

La luz del día comenzaba a bajar cuando me despertó el gemido de un ave de presa. Era un halcón, como de cetrería. Tras de él, venía el cazador. Lo vi borroso, pero reconocí a un jinete sármata, un caballero de la Gran Muralla, es decir, el peor de los lobos que podía encontrarme. “Este es mi fin”, pensé, pues no tenía fuerzas para huir. Se aproximó, observándome desde el caballo. Bajó con la espada en la mano, pero cuando su halcón regresó y vino a pararse en una rama, dejó el arma y se agachó. Dijo algunas palabras, no muchas, en su idioma y lo perdí de vista entre una creciente oscuridad.

Cuando volví a despertar, el cielo estaba oscuro. Me hallaba tendida junto a una fogata, cubierta con una manta. Mi boca estaba menos seca que antes. El caballero estaba sentado a cierta distancia, mirando fijamente el fuego, donde se asaba un conejo. Notó que yo me incorporaba. Arrojó un odre con agua cerca de mí, sin mirarme, ni decirme nada. Yo intenté retroceder, pero luego de mirarlo un rato, decidí beber. Apenas las primeras gotas me mojaron la boca, no pude contenerme y aunque a ratos me ahogaba, di cuenta del odre completo.

El hombre cortó una presa del conejo con su cuchillo y me la extendió. Yo dudé en acercarme a buscarla, sospechando de la ayuda que estaba recibiendo. Lo miré de hito en hito, pero él ni siquiera me dirigía los ojos. El conejo asado olía bien. Me acerqué a buscar la comida, lo hice como una fiera que está siendo domesticada, le quité la presa de la mano y me alejé rápido. Me habría gustado ser más digna, pero no lo logré, es más, de haber podido, me habría comido también los huesos. Con gesto cansino, el caballero cortó un trozo más grande y me lo extendió. La operación se repitió otra vez aún. Comí cuanto pude, dejé los huesos limpios y me chupé los dedos.

La noche enfrió. Traté de hablarle al sármata, pero con un par de gestos me dejó claro que no entendía mi idioma. A diferencia de mi prima, yo no sabía hablar latín. Mi educación me exigía mantener mi cultura en estado puro. Me quedé en silencio. Me arrebocé en la manta, sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras él atizaba pacientemente el fuego.

Era barbado, aquilino, moreno y alto, aunque algo tenía que lo hacía parecer pequeño, menudo. Ciertamente no era un romano. Era un sármata que me despellejaría si me quedaba dormida. Los sármatas eran guerreros formidables, pero desprovistos de piedad. Por la frialdad y dureza del semblante de éste, yo podía decir que le gustaba la sangre. No era un hombre joven. Tenía pelos blancos en la barba y tatuajes tribales en el rostro, que le daban una apariencia feroz, pero a la vez flemática. No debía dormirme.

Desperté con las luces del amanecer. Me alertó un golpe a mi lado. El guerrero sármata había dejado otro conejo y un cuchillo en su funda a mi lado. Me miraba hacia abajo sin ninguna expresión particular en el rostro. Extendió su mirada durante algunos instantes, para luego volverme la espalda: se iba.

Yo aproveché mi oportunidad. Tomé el cuchillo y me abalancé sobre él. Me subí por su espalda, buscando su cuello para degollarlo. Lo hice porque era mi deber: no importaban las circunstancias, él era mi enemigo. Tuve su yugular a mi alcance, pero me detuve. El tomó mi mano, y con una economía de movimientos notable, me la torció hasta que solté el cuchillo. Grité de dolor al caer sentada a sus pies. Me había zafado la muñeca, justo aquella en que llevaba mi muñequera de cuero.

Me corrían por las mejillas las lágrimas de dolor y de miedo cuando lo vi tomar su espada. Tenía la hoja curva, lo que no me sorprendió, a pesar que nunca había visto una espada como esa. La sacó de su vaina. Me quedé esperando que la dirigiera a mi cuello, pero la clavó en el piso para arrodillarse a verme. Economizando movimientos nuevamente, volvió mi muñeca a su lugar. Grité de dolor, le golpeé el hombro, pero él me sujetó con una garra de hierro, y me clavó una mirada penetrante. Miró mi muñequera primero y luego el resto de mi persona, en varios ángulos, como quien elige una fruta que quiere cortar del árbol. Yo bajé los ojos y creí comprender lo que sucedía. Sabía que no tendría el ánimo de luchar, ni que tampoco tenía posibilidades de escapar. Era mejor que sucediera rápido. Yo tenía que sobrevivir.

Me tendí en la hojarasca con sumisión, mirando hacia un lado. Tenía mis esperanzas depositadas en el otro cuento que circulaba entre mi gente sobre los caballeros de la Gran Muralla y sobre todo acerca de su caudillo: que eran tan nobles que no atacaban a mujeres ni a niños, ni tampoco se servían de ellos.

Sin embargo, el sármata estudió la propuesta con detenimiento. Me miró de nuevo, ladeando la cabeza de un lado para el otro, estudiando ventajas y desventajas. Finalmente dio un corto suspiro, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a quitarse los guantes y el tahalí. Me recorrió un escalofrío.

Años atrás, no recordaba bien cómo, yo había caído en las manos de un soldado que quiso violarme. Entonces yo era apenas una niña, pero estaba fuerte y sana. Además la violencia del soldado me mantuvo alerta y logré huir de sus garras intacta. O eso recordaba, al menos.

Sin embargo esta otra violación fue extrañísima. El sármata quería descubrirse el torso, pero no lo lograba, pues su indumentaria tenía amarras en lugares inalcanzables para él. Al intentarlo, parecía que no lo lograba debido a un dolor. En silencio, me hizo señal para que le ayudara. Me levanté lentamente, sin dejar de preguntarme en qué estaba él pensando. Mientras me volvía la espalda yo podía perfectamente huir o atacarlo. No divisé ninguna piedra y el cuchillo parecía estar fuera de mi alcance. Descarté tratar de ahorcarlo, no me habrían alcanzado las fuerzas. Estaba atontada. Me había mareado al incorporarme, consideré que no llegaría lejos si corría. Me sentí conminada a ponerle las manos encima. Desaté una amarra y cuando lo hice una imagen fugaz cruzó por mi mente, no fui capaz de descifrar lo que era. A partir de ahí, él pudo seguir solo. Su torso olía a cuero y a sudor y estaba cruzado por grandes cicatrices, huellas de espada, de flechas. Y de látigo. Tenía además un tatuaje en la espalda, en la base del cuello.

Se volvió hacia mí, me tomó de los hombros y volvió a observarme. Me descubrió sólo en parte, destapó sólo lo que le pareció suficiente. Yo me estremecía, pero me sentía paralizada. Mi mente me gritaba que debía resistirme, pero el cuerpo no me respondía. Luego me puso las manos encima, actuando como si me quisiera. Sus manos y su boca recorrieron mi cuerpo con un silencioso frenesí en aumento, que me aceleró el pulso.

Me arrepentí a medio camino de la estúpida decisión que había tomado y busqué el cuchillo entre la hojarasca. Esta vez sí lo encontré y lo puse en su cuello. El rodó sobre su espalda con rapidez, quedando él boca arriba y yo sobre él. Dijo algo en una lengua que no parecía latín, sin embargo eran palabras suaves. Tomó mi mano con el puñal, agarró mi otra mano y la puso en la empuñadura, sin ejercer fuerza, sin tratar de arrebatarme el arma. Acercó la punta del cuchillo a su pecho, justo sobre el corazón. Luego levantó mis manos a unas dos cuartas de su pecho y las soltó, mientras me sujetaba de las caderas. Me estaba enseñando lo que debía hacer para matarlo. Una gota de sangre señalaba dónde estaba su corazón. Intenté apuñalarlo, pero no pude, la impasividad de sus ojos me lo impidió. Las manos me temblaron y me puse a llorar. Me miró, ligeramente contrariado, con gesto impaciente primero y resignado luego. Tomó el puñal y lo arrojó lejos, se incorporó y me abrazó.

Yo sentí la gota de sangre esparcirse por mi piel y una calidez desconocida me invadió, dejé de lloriquear, mientras él seguía en su faena hecha de caricias y besos. Volví a quedar tendida en la tierra, a su merced. Hirió lo más íntimo de mis entrañas, me lastimó y aún entonces permaneció en silencio, la respiración agitada, la mirada ausente. Dolor y humedad. Eso era tener un hombre, pensé. Pensé que terminaría más rápido que ese prolongado ritual, pero me mantuvo aún prisionera en sus brazos durante largo rato, sin mirarme. Me acariciaba maquinalmente, como consolándome, como se consuela a un caballo luego de los ejercicios de doma.

Antes de ponerse de pie, me dio un suave mordisco en el cuello. Tenía dientes largos y algo puntiagudos. Se vistió, recogió su espada, montó a caballo, llamó a su halcón con un silbido, me otorgó una mirada de despedida y se marchó. Me dejó allí, deshojada en el piso, mis cabellos esparcidos en la tierra, mis manos cubriendo lo que había sido descubierto, su sangre en mi pecho, la mía entre mis piernas. Encontrada, usada y abandonada en el suelo, como toda mujer violada, como la tierra que los romanos a los que estos sármatas servían, hacían suya por la fuerza y explotaban sin piedad.

Comencé a llorar. Atraje hojas y tierra a mi cuerpo, como si quisiera enterrarme viva, aunque en realidad había muerto. Lloré sobre lo que ya no podía solucionar. No, no había muerto y ese era precisamente el problema. Cualquier mujer de mi pueblo sabía que tenía que matarse antes de dejarse poseer. Me sentía avergonzada y culpable. Yo iba a convertirme en sacerdotisa de la Diosa, debía permanecer casta, hasta que la Diosa dictara mi destino. Y ese destino sería probablemente sangrar mi virginidad con alguno de nuestros caudillos, en su ascenso al mando, no con un rústico bárbaro cuyo idioma no entendía. Pero aún estaba a tiempo de salvar mi honor.

Me levanté. Yo había visto antes a alguna mujer de mi pueblo sobrevivir a una violación, llena de golpes, renga y maltrecha. Yo, en cambio, estaba bien. Eso acrecentaba mi sensación de culpa. Él no me había golpeado, porque yo no me había resistido. Busqué el cuchillo. Lo dirigí a mi cuello, pero nuevamente me faltó valor.

Temblando allí, de pronto vi el conejo. Sentí compasión de mí misma. Yo sólo era una muchacha, había hecho lo necesario para sobrevivir y ahora seguía teniendo hambre, habían sido muchos días sin comer. Si hubiese actuado de otra manera, seguramente el sármata me habría matado. Sollozando, tomé el conejo, lo faené entre lágrimas, hice fuego y lo cociné. Pensaba que me había vendido por comida, como una salvaje.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Sentía el olor del sármata aún en mi piel, su sensación. No podía soportarlo. Vagué por el bosque, convertida en un mar de lágrimas. No supe cuánto rato deambulé, hasta que encontré un río. Me desvestí y me arrojé a sus aguas sin pensarlo. Me lavé la sangre, me restregué la piel con fuerza, rogándole a la Diosa que me permitiera olvidar. Quería que todo fuera un sueño, pero no lo era, la piel me dolía por el restregado.

Comencé a imaginar qué pasaría conmigo ahora. Podía volver a casa. Hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada y, cuando llegara el momento, diría que un sármata me violó. Era sencillo. Sin embargo había un problema. Tal vez el sármata no me había violado del todo. Esa era una idea que me estaba atormentando desde que sucedió. Fui yo quien se entregó, fui yo la que empezó, fui yo la que no se atrevió a luchar. Habría perdido de todas formas, pero tuve oportunidades de matarlo y él no se defendió, ni siquiera me maltrató. Tal vez, si yo no me hubiese ofrecido, nada de esto habría ocurrido, tal vez si no lo hubiese atacado.  Lo ataqué porque pensé que era mi deber, pero él no me había hecho nada. Luego hice lo que hice para salvarme de las consecuencias. Eso tenía lógica, pero yo volví a atacarlo. ¿Por qué no se defendía? ¿Por qué me ayudó en primer lugar? No parecía, no era un cristiano caritativo. Sus ojos, su aspecto. Parecía circular por esta vida sin mayor apego por ella. Y yo me había entregado a él. No sabía por qué lo había hecho.

Podría volver a casa y mentir, pero eso sería romper mi otra promesa a la Diosa. Una sacerdotisa no debía mentir. Además, mi mentira podría acarrear una terrible venganza sobre un hombre por un crimen que no cometió. Que no cometió del todo. No debía mentir. Si volvía a casa diciendo la verdad, las consecuencias podían ser terribles, no sólo para mí, sino también para mi familia. Mi traición no sería perdonada.

Estaba al sur de la muralla, varada, sola, sin armas ni recursos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tal vez el sármata volvería, reclamando nuevamente lo que ya le había sido entregado. Había algo animalesco en él, daba la impresión de ser un ave de presa, de que me lo toparía acechándome en cualquier momento. En medio de esos pensamientos, escuché al halcón. Al poco rato escuché los cascos del caballo. Si yo era la presa, reconocí que sería difícil no ser atrapada. A pesar que me había alejado bastante del lugar en que él me encontró, ahora volvía a hallarme, probablemente porque me había rastreado. Y ahora yo estaba desnuda. Me escondí en el agua, mirando al explorador con atención, expectante.

Él se apeó. No traía la armadura de cuero, sólo la espada y una capa. Me miraba fijamente, de pie junto a su caballo. Se mordía los pellejos de las uñas y los escupía, pero sin dejar de mirarme. Yo me encontraba completamente indefensa, si él optaba por entrar al agua y sacarme halándome de los cabellos, yo no podría hacer nada. Sentí frío. No sólo porque el día se había nublado, sino también por el miedo que me producía el no tener casi ninguna opción.

Me incorporé sobre el agua, cruzando los brazos por el frío, pero sin hacer esfuerzos por cubrir mi cuerpo. Caminé fuera del río con lentitud e indecisión, hasta llegar frente al sármata. Pues la única opción que tenía era la de allegarme al hombre que me había destruido, que me había quitado la existencia al salvarme la vida, en tan sólo el plazo de un día. El me recorrió con la vista, dando pasos a mi alrededor. Volvió a pararse frente a mí. Comencé a temblar de frío. Me apoyé en su pecho. Me rodeó con los brazos. Se quitó la capa, me envolvió con ella, apoyó su cara sobre mis cabellos mojados, todo con un aire maquinal, como si se sintiera obligado a hacerlo. Sentí su calor. A pesar de su indiferencia, era un animal de sangre caliente. Y su calor era, de alguna manera, tranquilizante.

Justo cuando me sentía más tranquila, me tomó el rostro, me miró unos instantes y me besó. Un beso brusco, invasivo, pero a ratos lento. Me quedé paralizada. El había cerrado los ojos, yo no, y estaba presa entre sus brazos nuevamente. Me miró de nuevo. Pude leer el deseo en sus ojos, su respiración estaba más agitada y sentí vergüenza, quise zafarme, pero no pude. Me levantó del piso, me internó en el bosque y me depositó, envuelta en la capa, sobre la hojarasca. Se desvistió rápido, y comenzó a husmearme, como una fiera. Yo empezaba a prepararme para un arranque brutal, deseaba que así fuera, para que mi consciencia descansara en el conocimiento de que no podía huir de alguien más fuerte y más violento que yo.

Pero el sármata se contuvo. Tal como la vez anterior, fue suave. Me acariciaba con sabiduría, sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer para que una mujer se le entregara. Yo no quería que fuese así, pero no me desagradaba su contacto. Yo tenía un deber que cumplir, pero éste parecía muy pero muy lejano. Cuando volví en mí, ya era tarde. El volvió a lacerar mis carnes, con acciones que yo no podía entender. Esta vez no sangré, sólo hice esfuerzos desesperados por respirar, bajo el peso de su cuerpo ya quieto. Lo rechacé con mis débiles brazos, poniendo las manos en sus hombros. Se tendió a mi lado, pero no me dejó ir, me mantuvo pegada a él. Hacía frío, tal vez por eso no quería dejarme. Yo evitaba mirarlo.

Nuestra respiración se fue regulando y a mí se me humedecían los ojos. El llanto se me venía encima por oleadas, pero no quería dejar que me superara, pues sabía que era un llanto hipócrita, llorar sobre lo que no se podía reponer. El me observaba. Estudiaba con los dedos mis facciones compungidas, acariciaba los sollozos que se ahogaban en mi garganta. A medida que afloraban, él tomaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos, y se las bebía. Parecía disfrutarlo, de modo que siempre disfrutaría hacerme sufrir. De un momento a otro, éste parecía ser mi destino: ser su prisionera. Nunca volvería a mi antigua vida, ese día todo mi mundo había cambiado, para siempre.

Finalmente miré en sus ojos. Me vi reflejada en sus pupilas pardas. No había en ellas compasión, pero tampoco crueldad. Sólo una especie de curiosidad, como se miraría un juguete, una máquina cuyo funcionamiento se desconoce. Aquello me desconcertó. Lo golpeé, me revolví, pero no fui capaz de moverme un centímetro de mi lugar. Me sujetó sin lastimarme. Cuando me calmé, esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa, me dio un mordisco en el cuello que casi me dolió y se levantó.

¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma? No podía entenderlo. No tenía la violencia de un abusador, pero tampoco intentaba crear la ficción de ser el protagonista de un cuento de hadas, de esos que se enamoran de la doncella a la que rescatan. Se presentaba ante mí con un descaro sin par, y simplemente me tomaba, se aseguraba que yo no opusiera resistencia y no lo hacía a través de la violencia. Luego, me debilitaba con algún regalo. Ahora, al vestirse, no volvió a colocarse la capa. Puso mi ropa a mi alcance y comenzó a hacer fuego. Yo lo observaba desde el pie del árbol junto al cual me había tomado, sentada, abrazando mis rodillas. Ya no me dolía el cuerpo, ni me molestaba su olor o su sensación. También sentía curiosidad por dilucidar quién era y qué se proponía, pues me pareció que de ello dependía mi futuro.

Extrajo un faisán que ya traía listo para asarse y comenzó a cocinarlo. Me acerqué a comer de modo maquinal. La tierna y sabrosa carne del faisán no me supo bien. Me estaba prostituyendo por comida, como un ser rústico. Antes de media noche, y sin haberme vuelto a mirar en todo ese rato, el sármata se levantó, me tocó un hombro como señal de despedida y se marchó.


	2. Ni huir, ni esconderse

Dormí unas cuantas horas y me levanté cuando el día apenas clareaba. Debía huir. Caminé todo el día, cuidándome de no dejar rastros, de no quebrar las ramas, de pisar suave. Esta vez lo perdería de vista para siempre y me las arreglaría para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer por mí misma. Era cierto que llevaba conmigo sus obsequios, la capa, la manta y el cuchillo; es más, era cierto que había recorrido el bosque buscándolos. Pero tal vez lograría arreglármelas sólo con eso.

A medida que pasaban las horas dejé de estar tan optimista. Yo sólo sabía cazar con arco y flecha o con venablos. No sabía qué podía lograr con el cuchillo. Lo cierto es que ahora pondría más cuidado en lo que me llevaba a la boca. No volvería a probar ni aquellas grosellas, ni los besos de un sármata desconocido.

Al atardecer, comencé a sentir miedo. A cada ruido, a cada pájaro que escuchaba pensaba que oiría al halcón preceder a su amo y que el sármata me encontraría de nuevo. Ya me había encontrado dos veces al atardecer. Otra parte de mí decía, con un descaro similar al suyo, que tal vez sería bueno que me encontrara, pues había cruzado una larga distancia caminando y tenía mucha hambre, sólo había encontrado pequeños frutos. Había visto hongos y raíces comestibles, pero no tenía cómo hervirlos. Descarté tales pensamientos y seguí caminando, confiando en no ser encontrada.

De pronto, escuché al halcón. Traté de decirme a mí misma que era producto de mi imaginación y nada más. Pero lo escuché de nuevo. Me oculté. A lo lejos vi la silueta del sármata. Me buscaba y tenía un arco de cacería en la mano. Vio el lugar en que me había ocultado. Desde detrás de un tronco, yo lo observaba, tratando de mantener todo mi cuerpo a buen recaudo, por si me disparaba una flecha. Lo vi disparar, pero no en mi dirección. Luego ya no lo vi más. El halcón se fue alejando también. Yo comencé a rastrearlo ahora. Quería saber si se había ido realmente. Comprobé que sus huellas se alejaban. Y encontré una liebre muerta por una flecha. Parecía uno de sus regalos. Era posible que se encontrara aún cerca y que viniera a cobrar la tarifa de sus presentes. Suspiré, cansada. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, parecía que siempre iba a encontrarme, que algo sobrenatural le indicaba dónde buscarme, aunque su mirada no reflejara ni dios ni ley. Y siempre trataría de comprar mis favores con comida, sometiéndome a esa dependencia. Yo sabría que mi vida estaba en sus manos, de modo que permanecería sumisa, como una sirviente leal; leal y progresivamente embrutecida. ¿Cuánto tardaría en encontrar natural el dar mi cuerpo por comida? ¿Cuándo el sármata se volvería vil? ¿Cuándo mi suerte empeoraría aún más?

Todos esos pensamientos funestos hacían de mí una esclava, pero encontré mi gorro libertario, mi carta de manumisión a pocos pasos de la liebre. Sobre una roca, estaba el arco y un carcaj con 19 flechas. Me estaba liberando. Con las cosas que ya me había dado, yo sería capaz de vivir por mis propios medios, hallar un camino hacia la gran muralla e irme.

Encendí fuego y faené la liebre. Comí con ánimo, con el ánimo que otorga la libertad. No lograría comerme el animal completo, pero tal vez lograría conservar trozos de carne asada entre hojas hasta el día siguiente. Luego buscaría un buen lugar donde refugiarme para dormir y sería una buena noche, tal vez la primera buena noche desde que perdí de vista a mis compañeras al sur de la muralla.

Estaba comiendo una de las piernas del animal cuando escuché ruidos. Creí que era el sármata y todas mis esperanzas se congelaron por unos instantes. Sin embargo, eran los ruidos de más personas. Apagué el fuego con tierra y esperé unos momentos. Estaba en peligro, debía alejarme del lugar.

Los ruidos empezaron a expandirse por el bosque, los escuchaba alrededor mío. Me puse a correr, pero la visibilidad era escasa. Vi antorchas y en eso estaba cuando choqué con alguien. Era un soldado romano. Me tomó por los hombros y sonrió al mirarme. Me habían estado buscando y al fin me encontraban. Dio una voz a sus compañeros y me tomó del cuello. Junté todo mi valor y le clavé el puñal en la mano. Eso me dio tiempo para seguir corriendo. El romano entonces gritó otras cosas y escuché espadas desenvainarse. Mientras corría, tomé una flecha del carcaj y tensé el arco. Di con la espalda contra un árbol y me preparé para disparar, pero nuevamente una imagen cruzó por mi mente a toda velocidad, desorientándome, como si estuviera repitiendo algo que ya había hecho. Erré mi tiro y, en cambio, una flecha romana fue disparada al árbol, justo sobre mi cabeza, a manera de advertencia.

Cuatro romanos o britanos romanizados aparecieron con antorchas ante mí. Me miraban con una sonrisa lasciva que me hizo temblar, pero esta vez no me paralicé. Preparé un segundo tiro, pero uno de ellos se acercó tanto que habría tenido que dispararle de frente a pocos pasos de distancia, lo que me hizo vacilar. Aprovechó mi vacilación para echárseme encima. Traté de ponerme a correr, pero otro de ellos me cortó el paso y me empujó hacia el primero, contra el que fui a dar de espaldas. Solté el arco. Me sujetó por los brazos y me mordió la oreja hasta el dolor. Logré volverme y darle una bofetada. El me respondió con un golpe de puño en la boca del estómago. Caí al suelo sin poder respirar. Así estaba cuando me tomó del pelo y aún con dificultades para respirar, seguí consciente de que tenía que luchar hasta el final. Conservaba el puñal en la cintura, de modo que lo saqué y le asesté un corte en la pierna. Ello me valió una patada en la mano y un golpe de puño en la espalda que me derribó del todo.

Mientras un romano veía el corte en la pierna del otro, los otros dos se acercaron a mí para sujetarme. Me revolví, grité, pateé cuanto pude. Me dieron una bofetada que me dejó mareada. La mejilla me sangraba por dentro. Vi a uno de ellos comenzar a descubrirse. Iba a violarme mientras su compañero me sujetaba. Recordé los ojos descarados del sármata cuando me pidió que le ayudara a desatarse la ropa. El suyo era un descaro indiferente, extraño. Esto otro era muy distinto. Las entrañas me temblaban y eso hacía que me revolviera, aunque se me sujetara con puño de hierro.

Cuando ya estaba listo y comenzaba a asirme las piernas, el romano se detuvo en seco. Mi mareo iba pasando y vi que una flecha le había atravesado el cuello. De fondo, entre las voces de los soldados, se oía claramente un galopar, los ruidos propios de un arquero a caballo. Mi otro captor se levantó y llevó la mano a la espada, pero otra flecha segó su vida. Y el galope pasó en otra dirección. A ratos, a mí me parecía escuchar más de un galope, pero luego me daba cuenta de que uno de ellos estaba en mi mente, pues la escena me sonaba conocida. Parecía que el que atacaba era un fantasma, que disparaba desde una distancia considerable. El romano al que yo herí en primer lugar trató de responder con otra flecha. Como una aparición, el jinete sármata se hizo visible a la luz de las antorchas, arco en mano. El romano gritó varias cosas, reconociendo al caballero, al cual le rozó un brazo con su tiro. El jinete le partió el cráneo con el suyo y pasó de largo en su cabalgata hasta muy lejos. Se escuchó el desenvaine de una espada. Desde una dirección diferente, vi aparecer al caballo y con un solo golpe, el último romano había sido despachado. El galope se alejó. Me quedé esperando que reapareciera, pero no lo hizo.

Pasó largo rato. Estaba rodeada por cuatro cadáveres. Una antorcha seguía encendida, las demás ya se habían apagado. Me levanté y la tomé. Escupí la sangre de mi mejilla. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía náuseas.

―¿Estás ahí? ―pregunté, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta. Creí escuchar un relincho a lo lejos.

Mi estómago revuelto y dolorido hacía esfuerzos por vomitar. Estuve un rato agachada, esperando que ocurriera, pero finalmente mi abdomen se volvió firme. Cuando volví a levantar la vista, la llevé al cielo. Tenía la sensación de que debería estar lloviendo, la escena sólo me encajaba con una lluvia torrencial, poblada de rayos. Pero no, el cielo estaba despejado y tranquilo.

Debía reconocer que el sármata me había salvado. Debía reconocer que, por la razón que sea, reaccioné distinto a lo que él me hizo que a lo que ellos estuvieron a punto de hacerme.

Poseída de un desánimo sin igual, tomé flechas de la aljaba romana. Saqueé a los muertos, hay que decirlo. Muertos por el sármata. ¿Sería él ahora tan traidor como yo lo era? Si los guerreros sármatas eran obligados a luchar desde muy jóvenes por los romanos, no creo que sintieran mucha más lealtad hacia ellos que alguien de mi pueblo. Sin embargo, si se enteraban en Carvetia de lo sucedido, podía ocurrir algo grave.

Recordaba a mi amiga Gwen que también yacía insepulta en algún rincón ignoto del bosque. No podía orientarme lo suficiente como para ubicarla. Ahora sí podía hacer algo. Extraje las flechas de los cadáveres y me las guardé. Los cubrí lo mejor que pude con hojarasca. No tenía más medios para disponer de ellos.

Caminé con la antorcha encendida. Tenía que buscar un lugar seguro rápidamente. No sabía si había más soldados en el bosque. No sabía si el sármata estaría aún por ahí cerca. De noche, su halcón no lo anunciaba, de manera que su presencia se hacía aún más imprevisible. Me apresuré a buscar algún hueco donde pasar la noche, pero durante un buen rato, ningún lugar me pareció seguro.

En toda mi caminata, me sentí observada. Me volteaba a cada rato, de golpe, con el fin de sorprender al trasgo, o al fantasma que me seguía de lejos. Pero no lo logré. Imaginaba que debía ver detrás de mí, de un momento a otro, al sármata montado en su caballo blanco, cubierto por la lluvia. Esa lluvia que no estaba cayendo, pero que en mi mente casi podía oír. Lo cierto es que las colinas se poblaban de ruidos. De pronto la vigilancia al sur de la muralla se había intensificado. Pero la Diosa me protegía ahora. No volví a ser percibida.

Cuando llegué a la orilla del río, vi a mi fantasma, aguas arriba, montado a caballo, a como 300 pasos de distancia. El sármata había recorrido lo mismo que yo, como quien siguiera el mismo camino, pero sin tratar de cruzarse. El caballo se abrevaba. Yo no podía ver qué hacía el jinete. Su presencia me generó, de alguna manera, cierto alivio.

Estaba adolorida. No sólo por los golpes, sino también por la tensión, el hambre, el miedo, la intranquilidad. No había descansado en un par de semanas ya y sólo me habían sucedido cosas horribles. Quise que el río se llevara mis pesares. Me desnudé y me bañé en sus aguas. Miré hacia el lugar donde estaba el sármata. La luna se mostró entera, iluminando el bosque. Yo sabía que el sármata me observaba, pero no sentí pudor ni miedo. No sentía nada en particular.

Me vestí y encontré un vetusto cadáver de árbol en el cual refugiarme por la noche. Allí dormí en una angustiosa duermevela, que había sido la tónica en todas esas noches. Me desdoblaba, mi alma salía de mi cuerpo sin que yo pudiera controlar el cómo. Sentía que un trasgo me cargaba el pecho. Entreabría los ojos de mi cuerpo físico y veía la silueta del sármata parado justo frente a mí, recortado contra el disco lunar en el fondo. Pero mi cuerpo no físico no estaba en su envase. Vagaba. Yo sabía controlarlo, pero no lo hacía. Estaba demasiado cansada. Veía la muralla poblarse de cuando en cuando de antorchas y vigías. Algo estaba por suceder.


	3. Elegir una imagen

Cuando desperté, finalmente, los presagios parecían haberse calmado. Sin embargo, debía comprobar lo que habían visto los ojos de mi corazón. Antes, eso sí, me procuré mi propio alimento. La independencia era tan gratificante. A ratos, sin embargo, me ensombrecía el pensar en todo lo que me había ocurrido. No dejaba de pensar en el sármata y en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no me dejé ablandar por haber sido salvada por mi enemigo. En dos ocasiones. Y porque mi vida fuera perdonada en otras dos. Seguramente él lo había hecho para establecerme como su propiedad, su pertenencia, la cual no podía ser tocada por otros. Nada más. Debía, por lo tanto, huir al norte de la muralla cuanto antes y olvidarlo todo.

A medio día me acerqué a la muralla. De tanto deambular, había vuelto donde todo comenzó, pero no sabía realmente donde estaba. Podría haberme topado a boca de jarro con Carvetia. Sin embargo, parecía no estar tan lejos de ella, pues había soldados romanos y milicianos britanos por todas partes. Hasta donde mi vista podía abarcar, el muro estaba vigilado. Tendría que alejarme mucho para poder cruzar.

La impaciencia hizo presa de mí, me encegueció. Eché un par de maldiciones. Y pagué el precio: una patrulla britana detectó mi presencia. No supe si me vieron, pero atraje su atención hacia los árboles. Un puñado de milicianos se internó en el bosque, buscándome. Estaba lista para disparar si era necesario, ya tenía a un miliciano en la mira a lo lejos. Entonces una mano me tapó la boca y me sujetó con fuerza, llevándome detrás de un grueso tronco. Me revolví, hasta que mi captor se hizo reconocer de un mordisco en el cuello. Me calmé.

Me dejó detrás del árbol, tomó un palo del suelo y lo arrojó lejos, entre las copas de los árboles. Los milicianos corrieron en esa dirección y el sármata emitió un ligero suspiro de alivio. Eso, hasta que escuchó que yo tensaba el arco a sus espaldas. Alzó las manos y se volvió lentamente. Yo le señalé con la flecha que se arrodillara. No traía su armadura. Yo podía ejecutarlo allí mismo. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho por mí, teníamos que seguir siendo enemigos. Además, la tarifa de su protección era muy cara, yo no tenía por qué seguir pagándola.

De rodillas, miró hacia el suelo. De pronto, más rápido de lo que yo podía reaccionar, se lanzó sobre mí, me echó de espaldas al suelo. Mi flecha se soltó en cualquier dirección y otra flecha pasó por sobre nosotros silbando. Tuve la sensación que uno de los dos debería haber salido herido, gravemente, pero estábamos bien. El halcón sobrevoló el bosque, mientras oíamos cascos de caballo. Me señaló que me ocultara. Tomó de mí el arco y las flechas, y permaneció de pie. Gritó algo y el jinete que se acercaba le contestó. Era otro sármata, más joven, cuyo tiro me habría matado. Mi vida estaba en deuda otra vez.

Los dos guerreros se alejaron conversando, mientras el halcón acudía a la mano de su amo. Al parecer la conversación no me mencionaba, pues nadie siquiera miró en mi dirección.

Fui cambiando de escondite durante algunas horas, con mucha cautela. Ya me había recuperado. Podía poner en práctica lo que había aprendido con la Señora. Sería una con las sombras del bosque y con el viento. Me aventuré a acercarme a la propia Carvetia. La observé de lejos, junto con toda la actividad de vigilancia que se seguía desarrollando en torno al muro. Recorrí los bosques adyacentes.

De pronto, vi a alguien de mi pueblo. No era de mi tribu, pero sí era uno de los míos. Huía y buscó refugio muy cerca de donde yo me encontraba. Traía una maza de madera en la mano, manchada de sangre, pero él también había recibido lo suyo: sangraba por un corte cerca de las costillas. Tras de él venía un sármata. Era aquel joven que casi me mata.

El sármata se agarraba la cabeza, de donde manaba sangre, como tinta en sangre estaba su espada. Su andar no era seguro, de modo que el mazazo en la cabeza había sido para él. Se topó con mi coterráneo y se enfrentó a él. Recibió otro mazazo en el cuerpo y cuando iba a recibir un tercero, a su atacante le llegaron dos cuchillos arrojadizos, uno en cada mano. Soltó la maza y cuando iba a huir, mi sármata apareció a pie apuntándole con una flecha. A su lado venía un jinete, más maduro y grueso. El sármata joven se levantó y esbozó una sonrisa de alivio para su compañero, quien permaneció impasible. Le dijo algo un poco áspero. El joven también respondió con aspereza. El arquero alzó el tono y disparó una flecha, dejando a mi coterráneo prendido por el cabello a un árbol. Extrajo otra flecha, mientras le decía algo a su compañero en latín. El más viejo también hablaba.

Disparó una, dos y tres veces más. Cada flecha quedaba clavada en el árbol, haciendo que al guerrero nativo le fuera difícil moverse, pero no lo herían. Mientras, el sármata joven seguía discutiendo con sus compañeros, hasta que finalmente, parado junto al cautivo, le dijo:

―¿Qué haces al sur de la muralla?

El hallazgo me sorprendió. El joven hablaba mi idioma. No lo hablaba ni bien ni fluidamente, pero se le entendía. Eso debe haber sido lo que los mayores le pedían al caballero joven, que interrogara al prisionero. El arquero volvió a tensar el arco.

―¿Qué haces al sur de la muralla?

El cautivo permaneció en silencio. La flecha fue soltada, y se le clavó en un brazo. El arquero dijo algo. El caballero más grueso se acercó al torturado.

―Mi amigo tiene muy buena puntería. Podría privarte de tus hijos, sin necesidad de dejarte sin pito para orinar, de modo que deberías comenzar a hablar ya ―le dijo. Su acento era mejor que el del joven.

Los dos hablaban mi lengua, no así el arquero, quien ante el silencio disparó una nueva flecha, la cual se incrustó en una mano del cautivo. El guerrero dio un fortísimo alarido y quedó gimiendo de dolor.

―Te preguntarás por qué hablo tu idioma con tanta claridad ―dijo el caballero más grueso―. A diferencia del joven aquí presente, que lo aprendió estudiando, yo lo aprendí jodiendo con britanas. Y he jodido con cientos... con miles.

―¿Estás listo para hablar? ―preguntó el sármata joven.

El cautivo lo escupió y recibió otra flecha en el muslo. Yo recordé lo que había pasado con Gwen. Quise intervenir, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, apoyé las manos en la corteza de un árbol, impotente.

―La próxima flecha, mi amigo la disparará con los ojos cerrados. Habla ya.

―No tengo miedo a morir ―dijo el guerrero. El arquero cerró los ojos y tensó el arco a su máxima capacidad―. ¡He venido por la cabeza de Arturo Castus, nada más!

El arquero abrió los ojos y disparó al otro muslo. La sangre fluyó a chorros tal como con Gwen. Hice un ruido que llamó la atención de mi sármata. Se volvió apuntando, buscándome, pero sin dar conmigo y el prisionero volvió a hablar, de modo que distendió el arco.

―¡La cabeza de Arturo Castus! ¡Y las de ustedes y sus hijos, para borrarlos de esta tierra!

―¡No tiene sentido que sigas hablando! ―gritó el sármata joven.

―Las suyas y las de sus hijos, hasta el último ―murmuraba el guerrero entre jadeos y gemidos. Morir así parecía doloroso, yo recordaba el rostro de Gwen.

Repentinamente el sármata volvió a tensar el arco y le dio al guerrero en el corazón. El caballero joven se volvió hacia él y lo increpó en latín. Su compañero se encogió de hombros, guardó el arco y se fue. El caballero más viejo le dijo palabras de calma al joven. Yo sabía que mi sármata aún miraba en mi dirección, podía sentirlo, percibía el peso de sus ojos de lobo. Pero yo estaba muy concentrada en ser una roca. No logró detectar claramente dónde me encontraba.

Esperé mucho rato y me acerqué al cadáver del guerrero. Esa era la situación. El sármata me había salvado en varias ocasiones, pero seguía estando al servicio de Roma. Yo había sido salvada, pero mi pueblo seguía odiando a los invasores con toda su fuerza. Me alejé de Carvetia. Mi vida corría peligro en sus inmediaciones.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar, escuché un caballo al galope. No alcancé a correr mucho cuando ya me habían alcanzado e izado a la montura. Me revolví hasta sentir unos dientes conocidos en el cuello. Me volví y lo vi esbozar una media sonrisa mientras me chitaba con suavidad. Traía consigo el arco, las flechas y una armadura de cuero.

Cabalgamos un buen rato, hacia lo más espeso del bosque. El siempre asía las riendas con una mano y sujetaba mi cintura con la otra, permaneciendo tan pegado a mí que sentía su respiración en la nuca. Y yo no me resistía. Me resistí, luché contra los romanos, pero no luchaba contra él. Lo había visto torturar y matar a alguien de mi pueblo, pero yo no luchaba con él. En cuanto lo reconocía, paraba de pelear y me dejaba conducir, adonde fuese que me llevara. No podía entenderlo, era como si me fuera familiar.

Llegamos a un lugar muy apartado y rocoso. El sármata descendió del caballo y en seguida extendió los brazos para ayudarme. Tomó sus armas, entre ellas el arco y las flechas. Me las extendió, devolviéndomelas. Las miré. Eran las mismas que había usado esa tarde, las mismas con las que había torturado al explorador. Entregármelas era un gesto de confianza. Me las tercié mientras él me volvía la espalda para liberar al caballo. Todo parecía un gesto de confianza, pues cada vez que me había vuelto la espalda antes, yo había intentado atacarlo. Lo pensé, pero esta vez no lo hice. Ya no tenía sentido que siguiera fingiendo que desconfiaba de él, porque algo en mi interior no lo hacía. Una parte de mí nunca desconfió, como si lo conociera de antes, quizás de otra vida.

Recibió en la mano a su halcón, que nos había ido precediendo todo el camino. Le habló al ave con cariño, acariciándole el pecho y bajo el pico, antes de echarla a volar. Luego, me hizo señal de que le siguiera. Cuando las rocas eran demasiado difíciles de descender, me ayudaba a hacerlo, pero me cargaba como a un bulto, con su desapego característico. Yo lo dejaba hacer. Llegamos a unos arbustos. Él tomó algunas ramas y las apartó. Había un hueco de piedra. Con la última luz de la tarde, buscó objetos en un morral, tomó un palo del suelo y encendió una antorcha. Me tomó de la mano y me condujo al interior del hueco. Era la entrada a una caverna, de piedras blancas, pulidas por el agua. Su entrada quedaba completamente oculta por la vegetación. Al interior encendió otras antorchas, quedando el recinto completamente iluminado.

Adentro había un ojo de agua y objetos esparcidos por diversos lugares. Una yacija de pieles, un hogar, una marmita, herramientas, entre otras cosas. Lo miré desconcertada. En las paredes había dibujos de mi pueblo. Era un refugio ancestral, pero los objetos eran nuevos.

Encendió el fuego. Tomó un carbón del hogar y dibujó en el piso, en un flojo intento por comunicarse conmigo. Dibujó una línea. Sobre ella, un símbolo de mi pueblo, bajo ella, un águila romana. Señaló la línea y dijo varias veces, hasta que yo lo repetí: _vallum hadriani_. Era la Gran Muralla. Luego dibujó un soldado y señaló la muralla a lo largo. Creí entender que se había reforzado la seguridad a lo largo de la muralla. Señaló un punto junto a la muralla y dibujó un cuadrado. Era Carvetia. Señaló otro punto al suroeste, e indicó la caverna.

No sabía si era su prisionera o su huésped. Lo cierto es que me ofrecía un refugio seguro, lejos de Carvetia y del muro. Me estaba anidando en una roca, como los halcones.

Me acerqué. Vi en su brazo la huella del enfrentamiento de la noche anterior. Reemplacé la imagen que había visto hoy, de tortura y muerte, por esa, de ayuda y vida. No sabía qué hacer, pero me sentía extraña. De alguna manera, conmovida. Extendí una mano dubitativa hacia su cabeza. Tomé mechón de su cabello con los dedos, alguna de las trenzas que le cubrían los ojos. Cuando intenté acariciarlo, ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, evitándome. Traté nuevamente y me volvió a rechazar. Podía ver que estaba tenso, como si le fuera más fácil tocar que ser tocado. Hice un tercer intento. Rodeé su cabeza con mis caricias, lo acerqué a mi vientre. Sólo entonces pareció aceptarme, relajó la tensión, lentamente me tomó un brazo y rodeó mi cintura, apretándome contra sí. Parecía aliviado de un peso, agradecido de las caricias, como yo también debía reconocer que le estaba agradecida, que sus extrañas acciones me habían conmovido y que ahora quería demostrárselo.

Se puso de pie. Miré en sus ojos. Yo, apenas una niña, un par de días atrás, había vuelto a encender el deseo de aquel hombre curtido en una vida dura y brutal. Yo misma me sentí distinta. Me apegué a él, esta vez sin miedo, sin dudas. Me llevó hasta las mantas. Participé cuanto pude del ritual, habituando mi cuerpo a su contacto. No pude permanecer ni quieta ni en silencio, me revolvía, le halaba los cabellos, me faltaba el aire, me poseía el vértigo, deseaba tenerlo pronto, pero él se demoraba. Cuando finalmente entró en mí, ya no sentí dolor. Mi cuerpo se movía, siguiendo la cadencia del suyo, mis brazos rodeándole el lomo que se tensaba rítmicamente. Nunca había experimentado un placer tan intenso, no sabía por qué mi voz se escapaba de mi garganta, pronunciando palabras y hasta él emitió un gemido cuando derramó su semilla. Lo rodeé con brazos y piernas, lo colmé de caricias, besé sus ojos y su barba.

Cuando quiso levantarse del nido, no lo dejé, sujeté su mano con fuerza y lo besé. Quería volver a encender el fuego, pero no sabía bien cómo hacerlo. Exploré su cuerpo, madurado entre penalidades, recorrí sus cicatrices, mordisqueé su cuello, aferré su torso. Quería sentir los vellos de su pecho contra mis senos. El siempre permaneció tenso y distante, como si le fuera difícil estar en esa situación. Metí un muslo entre sus piernas y llevé mi mano al bulto de su hombría. Me miró como si hubiera desatado una tormenta contenida. Me poseyó con menos cuidado, llenamos la caverna con nuestras voces, hasta que él se dejó caer exhausto a mi lado. Ahora fui yo quien lo abrigó y consoló. Se quedó dormido. Lo observé hasta que la oscuridad de la caverna me lo quitó de la vista. Me quedé dormida sintiendo su respiración.


	4. La Caverna y la Realidad

          Pasaron semanas. Casi todos los días, escuchaba el halcón al atardecer y pasaba entonces unas horas con mi amante. Inundábamos la caverna con nuestras voces, pero jamás con nuestras palabras. Nuestros cuerpos hablaban bastante. Las más elocuentes eran sus cicatrices. A veces él no aparecía en unos días y, cuando lo hacía, traía una huella nueva sobre la piel. Ocasionalmente, yo misma debía tratarlas, con las hierbas que recolectaba cuando salía de la caverna.

            Aquello siempre conseguía ensombrecerme, pues sabía que las heridas y cicatrices se las había hecho luchando contra mi pueblo, matando a mis tíos, a mis primos, a mis hermanos. Entonces me sentaba lejos y reflexionaba sobre mi traición. El llegaba a mi lado, ponía su mano sobre la mía y rozaba mi cuello con los dientes. Yo le sonreía con tristeza y me acunaba en su pecho, consciente de que cada herida también significaba un momento en que su vida había estado bajo el filo de un arma de mi pueblo. Escuchaba latir su corazón y me daba cuenta de lo mucho que sobraban las palabras. El silencio era suficiente y hasta benéfico. Hablar nos arriesgaba a tratar de asir con una palabra el débil vínculo que nos unía y, con ello, hacer que se esfumara, como neblina disipada por el viento.

            Mis estados de ánimo se sucedían con lentitud, como lentamente transcurría la vida en el bosque y en la caverna. A veces la desconfianza hacía presa de mí, pensando que no era para él más que un juguete, su desfogue. Me preguntaba si tendría más mujeres. Aún sin palabras, yo podía saber qué pasiones agitaban su espíritu cuando venía a mí, buscando mis besos y, sin dejarlo entrever, mi consuelo. A veces venía de mal humor, incluso agresivo y trataba de permanecer distante. Otras, a pesar de la anormalidad de sus expresiones, de la indiferencia de su semblante, yo percibía en él aflicción y entonces sus besos se tornaban desesperados, como buscando seguridad. Otras veces, se presentaba tranquilo, sus músculos relajados. Cualquier emoción parecía buena excusa para venir a ver al juguete.

¿Sería su traición igual a la mía? ¿Se aburriría de mí? Todo juguete cansa en algún momento, sobre todo cuando ya se conoce su funcionamiento y en cualquier momento su curiosidad podría acabarse. Ese temor me mantenía en vilo, pero entonces llegaba el momento del mes en que yo no podía recibirlo, en que era yo la que se hallaba molesta, pero él venía de todas formas y calentaba mi vientre dolorido con sus manos de arquero.

Habíamos aprendido a hacernos compañía, aún con una comunicación limitada. Sin palabras, las pieles se comunicaban, sin palabras nos mirábamos largo rato, memorizando nuestros rasgos, sin palabras, casi sin siquiera sonrisas o lágrimas yo había aprendido a distinguir sus emociones, las conocía mejor que él. Era más inexperto en eso de sentir que yo. Pero la carga de no tener palabras a veces era demasiada para mí. No podía negar que echaba de menos mi hogar, que echaba de menos conversar con alguien, que extrañaba hablar. Mi familia. Las bromas de mi prima y su afilada lengua. Ver a mis hermanos, todos hombres rudos. Jugar con mis hermanas menores, con mi sobrino. Aprender de la Señora. Los métodos de la Señora eran a veces crueles, pero efectivos. Su disciplina me había marcado, por eso la traición que cometía poblaba de nubes mi horizonte.

Quería ver mis colinas, sentir mis arroyuelos, escuchar mis árboles. Añorar el hogar y a la familia hacía más que ensombrecerme. A veces me hacía llorar, definitivamente. Mi único consuelo era la llegada de mi amante, que me haría olvidar todo algunas horas.

Hubo un día en que ni pensar en ello me alivió. Reconocí el día de acuerdo a la posición de la luna. Era el día en que mi entrenamiento estaría completo y la Señora me daría a beber un brebaje desconocido. Con él, viajaría fuera de mi cuerpo y tendría que luchar para obtener mi iniciación. Luego de ello, podría ser entregada, virgen, a un guerrero que vendría a mí como el Astado, con una máscara de venado. Yo representaría a la Diosa y él a su consorte divino. Conmigo sellaría su pacto con la tierra, de derramar su sangre si ella lo necesitaba. Pero esa parte yo ya no podría ejecutarla. Hacía semanas que no lloraba de manera tan amarga.

Cuando él vino, me encontró así. Me había pintado la piel de azul, como hace mi gente. Había recolectado pigmentos en el bosque y estaba pintando en la caverna imágenes de mi hogar: a la Señora, a los guerreros, al Astado, a la Diosa. Mis colinas, mis bosques, el lago, mi familia. Casi no le puse atención a su llegada. Parecía poseída. Finalmente él me puso una mano en el hombro. Yo dejé de pintar, agaché la mirada y dejé que el llanto me poseyera. Me quité su mano, solté el cuenco con la pintura, me saqué del cinto el cuchillo con el que cortaba las hierbas y lo amenacé. Le hablé con el corazón en la mano. Le conté todo, le hablé de mi familia, de mi tierra. Señalaba los dibujos y acompañaba mis palabras con gestos, para decirle que echaba de menos a mi gente, que extrañaba los paisajes que me habían visto crecer. Le conté de mis tradiciones, de mis creencias, sabiendo que no entendía nada de lo que le decía. El me escuchaba en calma.

Culminé el relato gritándole que estaba cansada de estar en la caverna, que quería volver, que él me tenía prisionera, que él me lo había robado todo, que había robado mi inocencia. “Esclavo”, lo llamé, muchas veces. Le dije que no era más que un esclavo de los romanos, que ya que no conocía lo que era la libertad, podía mantenerme cautiva de esa manera. Agité el cuchillo delante suyo, pero él no se movió ni se dio por aludido. Me senté en el suelo a llorar.

El se quitó la camisa, se agachó a mirarme, tomó mi mano con el cuchillo. Yo intenté hacerle alguna fuerza. Se hizo un corte en el brazo, usando mi mano. Lo apretó. Mojó sus dedos en la sangre, se acercó a la pared y dibujó el símbolo que estaba tatuado en su espalda, junto con los que tenía en el rostro. Era un símbolo tripartito, como nuestra trinidad, pero no eran óvalos, sino aspas enroscadas. Luego la sangre no le pareció suficiente, de modo que recogió el cuenco y siguió pintando. Me descubrí el rostro y observé lo que hacía. Dibujaba líneas, largas líneas, ligeramente curvas. Podían ser llanuras, llanuras ligeramente onduladas, como las de Sarmacia, junto al Mar Negro. Aparecieron personas, dibujadas en un esquema diferente al de mi pueblo. Caballos, algo que parecía una tienda, o una casa. El sol, la luna. Dibujó a un personaje que, con arco y flecha, apuntaba a un personaje grande y a otro pequeño. Dibujó a dos personajes pequeños, atados a un poste, por el cuello.

Se volvió hacia mí. Por una vez, en sus ojos había fuego y no se trataba de deseo. Era una pasión diferente. Habló palabras en su propio idioma, no se oía como latín. Su discurso partió sereno, como él era, pero se fue encendiendo poco a poco, acompañándose de gestos también. Acabó por extender su mano para levantarme. Siguió hablando en su extrañísima lengua, me puso las manos en los hombros y luego puso una en mi bajo vientre. Señaló mi pecho como si fuera atravesado por una flecha. Se señaló a sí mismo, señaló una cicatriz en su hombro y se puso una mano en la espalda. Hacía gestos como si hablara de alguien de poca estatura, como si hablara de un niño. Y yo tenía nuevamente la angustiosa sensación de haber escuchado esas palabras, de haber visto esos gestos antes, pero no podía recordar cómo ni dónde. La luz de las antorchas declinaba, pero vi sus ojos relucientes, luego con la ferocidad del combate y, por último, impasibles como siempre.

El también echaba de menos su hogar. Parecía tener una familia. Parecía tener un pasado que yo nunca iba a conocer. Como él no se enteraría tampoco de mi historia, ni llegaría nunca a formar parte de mi familia. Sólo teníamos en común ese momento y esa caverna. Teñí de azul su piel con mis abrazos, como él pintó figuras en la mía con su sangre, sangre que se me hacía tan familiar. Me habían dicho que la sacerdotisa en el ritual de Beltane se pintaba el cuerpo con sangre de animales para recibir al Astado. Tal vez eso era lo que me pasaba con él.

Luego de eso, no vino durante una semana. Me aventuré a buscarlo. Por tres días seguidos, lo vi venir a caballo, recorrer toda la distancia desde la vigilada Carvetia, llegar a unas yardas de la caverna y devolverse. Al día siguiente, lo esperé afuera, sentada en una piedra. Al venir, no esperaba encontrarse conmigo. Me miró un rato desde la montura. Se apeó. Me acerqué, trepando por las rocas. Nos miramos unos instantes. Comencé a quitarle los jaeces al caballo. El me ayudó. Cuando estuvimos dentro de la caverna, el uno en brazos del otro, trazó en mi palma con uno de sus dedos el símbolo que él llevaba en la espalda. En mi otra mano, trazó una trinidad, un símbolo de mi pueblo. Todo volvía a ser como antes. Volví a disfrutar de su sigilosa compañía por unos días más.

Hacía sólo unas semanas que él había irrumpido en mi mundo, pero para mí el tiempo transcurría con tal lentitud que parecía que lo conocía desde siempre. Tenía algo que me era familiar, pero, apartando ese “algo” indefinible, nada más me era conocido: ni su historia, su origen, su edad... su nombre. Un día en que nos bañábamos en la laguna, él hizo un gesto de dolor al mover un hombro. Tenía allí una gran cicatriz, la que me había señalado días atrás cuando me habló de su pasado. Estaba blanquecina, por la cantidad de años que habían transcurrido desde que se hizo la herida. Al darle un masaje, volví a echar de menos las palabras. Yo sabía que los sármatas eran reclutados por los romanos cuando eran apenas muchachos, que cumplían un servicio de 15 años y que luego volvían a su casa. Le tomé la cara y le despejé el semblante de los mechones de cabello que lo cubrían.

―¿Qué edad tienes? ―murmuré― ¿Qué edad tienes? ―repetí más alto.

Le repetí la pregunta muchas veces, con creciente desesperación. Lo sujeté del pelo con ambas manos, le besé las arrugas de la frente y de los rabillos de los ojos, sin dejar de preguntarle. El me miraba desconcertado, hasta que le solté los cabellos y, de un tirón, le arranqué una cana de la barba.

―¿Qué edad tienes? ―repetí, mostrándosela con insistencia.

Él me tomó las manos lentamente, me extendió los dedos y los fue contando. 10, 20, 30 y 2. Tenía 32 años, me doblaba en edad. Había llegado a esta isla cuando yo era un bebé. Y si lo habían traído siendo un adolescente, su servicio estaba por terminar. ¿Qué pasaría cuando terminara? Me miró con melancolía al abrazarme.

Esa noche, cuando se iba, tomó el carbón y dibujó la luna en el suelo. Estábamos en luna creciente. Me indicó que volvería en el plenilunio. Tuve un mal presentimiento. Al mirar en sus ojos, parecí transmitírselo. No quería que se fuera, lo abracé hasta que su calor se anidó en mi pecho. Al verlo partir, el presentimiento me apretó el corazón. Era la primera vez en semanas que tenía un atisbo de la Visión. Me dormí angustiada y tuve un sueño vívido. Soñé con Lucan, mi sobrino.

Mi padre había sido un gran caudillo. Protagonizó una rebelión años atrás, pero fue derrotado por Arturo Castus y sus caballeros. De los doce sármatas, entonces quedaban siete y uno murió a manos de mi padre. Mis hermanas y yo habíamos estado en el campo de batalla. Toda la familia fue hecha prisionera. Estaba entre las posibilidades el pasarnos por las armas a todos. Vi a alguno de los caballeros, al tipo grueso y viejo discutirlo con Arturo. Cuando nos apresaron, un soldado, un romano-britano me tomó aparte y trato de violarme, pero me defendí con una lámpara de aceite caliente. El propio Arturo, que era un líder bastante joven, lo impidió. Y le propuso un trato a mi padre. Perdonaría la vida de la familia y podríamos partir en paz, siempre que uno de sus hijos o hijas permaneciera como rehén en Carvetia. Era un medio para asegurar la paz con mi clan.

Mi padre escogió con cuidado. No quiso dejar a ninguno de sus varones, para no restarlos a la lucha. Yo era la opción lógica, puesto que mi hermana Cara estaba entrenando con la Señora y las demás eran niñas pequeñas. Pero mi padre sintió lástima, o tal vez miedo a la deshonra con lo que acababa de ocurrirme, así es que escogió a Cara, quien era mayor y sabría qué hacer.

Todo lo que ocurrió ese día y esa noche había sido tan oscuro para mí, que no podía recordar completamente los acontecimientos. Siempre sentí que mis recuerdos saltaban uno en uno, sin conexión, que la lógica se las había dado el relato de mi hermano Gwydion, pero que mis propios recuerdos, a pesar que entonces tenía ya 9 o 10 años, tenían lagunas. Reconstruí lo que pasó en base al relato de otros, no a mi propia experiencia, la cual permanecía oscurecida y lejana, guardada en el olvido. No recordaba el camino desde el campo de batalla hasta Carvetia. Recordaba que mi padre había abandonado la fortaleza con la cola entre las piernas, pero caminando, mas la siguiente imagen que tenía de él era verlo herido. Algo en el recuerdo me asustaba, como si no sólo mi integridad, sino también mi propia vida hubiese estado amenazada.

Recordaba que aquello fue una gran vergüenza para la familia. La Señora exigió que me pusieran bajo su tutela en reemplazo de mi hermana. Meses más tarde, mi padre, en descrédito, organizó otra revuelta que le costó la vida, pero mi hermano mayor logró tomar como rehenes a algunos romanos y canjearlos por mi hermana. Cara venía hecha una sombra de lo que había sido, maltrecha y trastornada. Estaba encinta.

Bajo el cuidado, o más bien bajo la vigilancia de la Señora dio a luz. Murió de parto, exigiendo como última voluntad de su mente desequilibrada que el niño fuese nombrado Lucan como su padre, un romano que la hizo su sirvienta. De lo contrario, el dios de los romanos se enojaría. Yo crecí con la impronta de evitar lo que había pasado con mi hermana, de servir mejor a la Diosa de lo que ella había hecho. Ya que mi madre no estaba ya en este mundo y mi hermana había fallecido, mi prima y yo nos hicimos cargo de Lucan. La Señora a veces rezongaba por ello, pues Lucan era un bastardo. Ella habría deseado que el niño no hubiese nacido o que hubiese muerto con su madre. Recordaba claramente que la Señora intentó interrumpir el embarazo, pero Gwydion y yo lo impedimos. Es más, intentó deshacerse de él, una vez nacido, pero Lucan era más fuerte que eso.

No lo había visto en meses, pero ahora lo sentía correr por la caverna. Veía a mi prima, a mi hermano mayor. Veía al sármata y a sus compañeros. Yo lo había visto a él partir con su caballo completamente apertrechado, para partir a una larga misión de exploración. Se había aumentado la vigilancia en la muralla y a él lo enviaban, por tanto, a alertar sobre cualquier movimiento de mi pueblo al sur de la muralla. Algo importante estaba por ocurrir. Estas conclusiones lógicas se mezclaban con imágenes que yo sabía que no habían ocurrido aún, en las cuales sólo había cansancio, sangre, dolor y oscuridad. Sobre todo cansancio.


	5. Las dos mitades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, el nombre "Carvetia", lo saqué de la novela "La Última Legión", de Valerio Massimo Manfredi, ambientada más o menos en la misma época. Allí se menciona esa fortaleza como el asentamiento romano más cercano al muro de Adriano.

Esperar a que el sármata volviera fue una cosa terrible. Hora tras hora, sólo angustia, hasta que llegó el primer y luego el segundo día del plenilunio y él no volvía. Decidí hacer el ritual para conocer el futuro. Para ello necesitaba ciertas hierbas, de manera que me embocé en la capa negra que él me había dado, tomé el cuchillo y me dirigí al bosque.

Se me hizo tarde. La luz comenzaba a cambiar cuando vi un bulto pasar corriendo entre los árboles. Pasó luego en la dirección contraria. Me oculté. Escuché una risa, como la de un espíritu travieso y luego, por un rato, nada. Al salir de mi escondite, me topé a boca de jarro con Lucan, que se reía frente a mí. Me agaché, lo tomé por los hombros y lo sacudí para asegurarme que no estuviera hecho de niebla. El estaba muerto de la risa. Yo también reí, desde el alma al volver a verlo. No podía creerlo. Sentí tanta nostalgia, de mi gente, de mi aldea, de mi entrenamiento. Era la otra mitad de mi corazón dividido. Tampoco pude evitar que se me cruzara la sensación que ésta era la última vez en mucho tiempo que Lucan sonreiría, lo cual empañó en algo mi alegría.

Escuché pasos. Vestida como los guerreros, apareció Gwenhwyvar, mi prima.

―¡Lucan!― gritó.― ¡Gráinne! ―agregó al percatarse que era yo quien abrazaba al pequeño. Hacía tanto que no escuchaba mi nombre.― ¡Gráinne!― repitió, sacudiéndome como yo había sacudido a Lucan.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo.

―Todos pensaban que habías muerto, pero yo insistí en volver por ti en cuanto pude. No pude buscarte de inmediato, porque un sármata casi me descubre. Debí huir al norte del muro y cuando lo crucé, me caí del otro lado, quedé renga. Una partida de cazadores me llevó a casa, me recuperé y partí en tu búsqueda. La muralla está tan vigilada por donde cruzamos la primera vez que tuvimos que dar una vuelta mucho más larga para pasar. Tal vez no sea cierto que los romanos van a retirarse. Gwydion y unos amigos suyos decidieron acompañarme. Pero, prima, te ves sana, ¿por qué no regresaste?

Yo movía los labios sin poder articular palabra. Me parecía que hacía tanto tiempo que no conversaba con nadie. Con mi amante me entendía sin palabras y, en cualquier caso, usar mi idioma con él era inútil. Y ésta era mi prima Gwenhwyvar, con quien no hablaba desde que nos separamos en aquella cacería. Ella tenía unos tres años más que yo, y una belleza y fuerza superiores a las mías; era como mi hermana mayor y había suplido el lugar de Cara cuando ésta murió.

―Yo...―conseguí decir al fin―. Yo estoy bien, no tenían que venir a buscarme.

―¿Qué?

―Gwenhwyvar, se ha reforzado la seguridad en la muralla y se están patrullando los territorios hasta la costa, no es seguro que estén aquí, menos Lucan.

―Lo siento, nos siguió sin que nos enterásemos. Cuando lo vimos, ya estábamos lejos de la aldea y decidimos no dar pie atrás. Pero pronto estaremos en casa. Tienes razón, la muralla tiene más defensa que antes, de hecho nos topamos con una patrulla, pero salimos airosos y nos quedamos con sus caballos. Encontramos un antiguo derrumbe en la muralla, que mi padre ya ha usado para pasar a este lado. Tiene forma de terraplén, es rápido de pasar a caballo y la vigilancia no llega tan lejos, de modo que ya podemos irnos ―dijo, tomándome de la mano.

―No ―dije, permaneciendo en mi sitio.― Yo... no iré.

―¿Qué?

―Les agradezco que hayan venido, pero yo no puedo ir.

―¿Qué dices, Gráinne? Tú eres muy importante, debes completar tu educación para convertirte en sacerdotisa. Pronto mi padre dejará el liderazgo en manos de alguien más joven, y tu deberás estar ahí, tú tendrás que... ―en ese momento Gwenhwyvar se detuvo y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Algo le dijeron mi aspecto y mi mirada.― ¡No! ―exclamó, soltando mi mano y agarrándose la cabeza.― ¡Por la Diosa!... Esto es mi culpa. Cuando ese jabalí mató a Gwen y nos dispersamos... no debí haber soltado tu mano al cruzar el río. ¡Por la Diosa! Un romano te encontró, se repite la historia de Cara, ¡qué desgracia!

Gwenhwyvar se lamentaba desde el corazón. Sus ojos se tornaron relucientes, brillaban de lágrimas a la luz del atardecer.

―Pero... pero ―dijo luego, y se dio cuenta que el pequeño Lucan estaba presente y que ella había mencionado a Cara.― Lucan, ve por donde viniste, ve a ocultarte donde está tu tío Gwydion, ¡ahora!

Lucan obedeció. Lo vi perderse en la espesura.

―Pero, Gráinne, ―continuó mi prima― esto no fue tu culpa. Yo era la mayor del grupo, debí haberte protegido, debí haber vuelto por ti de inmediato, sin embargo sufrí ese accidente al escalar el muro... ¡rayos! Pensé que sería más seguro verte en la aldea. Sólo cuando llegué allá me dijeron que tú no habías vuelto y mi padre no me permitió venir hasta sanar, dijo que tu destino estaba en manos de la Diosa y que no había nada que temer. Ahora, cuando quise venir por ti, no me permitió traer casi a nadie, excepto a tu hermano y a dos de sus amigos. ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¡Cuánto habrás sufrido! Pero la Señora te perdonará y podrás seguir en tu entrenamiento, estoy segura, tú eres inocente. Ahora ven conmigo...

―Gwenhwyvar, no voy a volver ―acababa de decidirlo. No quería irme del lado del sármata y además... yo no creía que la Señora fuese a perdonarme―. Por favor olvídense de mí ―dije, moviendo la cabeza.

―¡Gráinne!

―¡Prima! ―le grité―. Algo malo va a suceder, lo he visto en mis sueños. Una oscuridad tremenda se cierne sobre la tierra, lo puedo sentir. Debes volver con tu padre y prevenirlo, dile que es tu presentimiento, pero no me menciones. Mi lugar ahora está al sur del muro, crucé la línea y no me perdonarán lo que ha ocurrido.

―¡Gráinne! ―ella también me gritó―. ¿Es que acaso el perro romano también manipuló tu mente, como pasó con Cara? ¿En qué estás pensando...?

―¡Chist! Viene un jinete ―dije de pronto.― ¿Lo oyes?

―No oigo nada... ¿Tienes la Visión aún? Quiere decir que la Diosa te perdona, debes volver...

―Gwenhwyvar, vete ahora, viene un jinete armado, por la seguridad de Lucan te lo pido. Crucen el muro antes que amanezca y olvídense de mí, ¡hazlo!

Soné tan convincente que mi prima se puso a correr, mirando hacia atrás, aunque aún el ruido no era perceptible. Pasaron unos minutos. Ahora los cascos del caballo sármata sí podían escucharse. Era él. Venía con armadura y casco. Se apeó al verme, me miró con extrañeza. Lo abracé, pinchándome con las láminas de la coraza y le indiqué que debíamos irnos pronto. Nos subimos al caballo y yo misma lo avivé para que nos fuéramos rápido.

Estaba nerviosa, pero tenía la esperanza de que mi prima y mi hermano desistieran, o que no pudieran dar con la caverna. Me equivoqué. Una flecha pasó silbando por nuestro lado. El sármata se apeó de inmediato, tomando la espada. Yo podía percibir de dónde venía el ataque. Lo empujé, para evitarle otra flecha y entonces oí una carrera, primero a caballo y luego a pie. Él también la oyó y reconoció en la flecha a una de mi pueblo, de manera que al levantarse me apuntó al cuello con la espada. Era la primera vez que me amenazaba. Había fuego en sus ojos, pues pensaba que lo había guiado hasta una trampa. Yo también reconocí la flecha. Era de mi hermano Gwydion.

―¡Cuidado!― le grité al ver que un guerrero se aproximaba a él por la espalda.

Con movimientos precisos, el sármata dio cuenta de los dos amigos de mi hermano, sin mayores problemas. Así, con sólo uno o dos golpes, aquel hombre, había enviado al otro mundo a dos guerreros de mi pueblo. Sentí un dolor lacerante, tan profundo e intenso, como si me ahogara, pues me encontraba nuevamente con la realidad. Mi hombre asesinaba a mi pueblo. Y lo hacía economizando movimientos, rápido, sin esfuerzo. Era como si pudiera ver el delgado hilo del que pende una vida y sencillamente lo cortara. Mis presentimientos se volvían realidad, se me estaba forzando a elegir entre las dos mitades de mi corazón y éste se contraía en una angustiosa visión de dolor.

Corría hacia él ahora mi hermano, gritando a voz en cuello. Temí que fuera tan rápido como con los demás, temí perderlo en un parpadeo. Era mi hermano mayor, el único de mis hermanos que, a pesar de su apariencia dura, como la de mi padre, siempre me prestó auxilio y se preocupó por mí y por las más pequeñas. Cuando volvía de una incursión con mi padre, era a los brazos de él a los que yo corría, le saltaba encima y lo rodeaba con brazos y piernas, feliz de verlo regresar a salvo. Y ahora, esos dos hombres queridos se enfrentaban. Pero mi hermano era también un buen guerrero. Portaba una espada corta y una maza, y las usó con toda agilidad, de manera que el combate resultó en el cruce de las armas en más de tres o cuatro ocasiones. Y yo estaba ahí, presenciándolo, sin saber cuál partido tomar, esperando ver a alguno de los dos caer. En uno de esos cruces, el sármata perdió la espada. Pareció sorprendido y yo corrí hacia mi hermano para sujetarlo:

―¡Por favor, no lo hagas!

―¿Lo defiendes? ―me dijo, clavándome una mirada en el rostro, fugaz pero certera, como una flecha―. ¿Una sacerdotiza se ha vendido a un sármata como una vil puta?

―No es un mal hombre.

―¡Es el asesino de tu pueblo! ―me gritó, y al ver que no lo soltaba, agregó un furioso― ¡Voy a llevarte a casa aunque sea arrastrándote!

Mi propio hermano me dio un empellón que me hizo rodar por el suelo. Los guerreros se miraron. El sármata se llevó la mano al pecho. Cuando mi hermano intentó lanzarse, le llegó un cuchillo arrojadizo que le hizo un corte en la mano, debiendo soltar la espada. El sármata aprovechó de recuperar su espada y cambiar de lado. Cruzaron sus armas un par de veces más, pero se impuso la superioridad del hombre más viejo. Mi hermano recibió un corte en la pierna, que lo hizo caer. Me arrojé sobre él y extendí una mano hacia mi amante, con gesto defensivo.

―Es mi hermano, te lo suplico ―murmuré entre lágrimas.

Nos miramos a los ojos y de nuevo tuve esa sensación de haber vivido esta misma escena con anterioridad. Mi amante resoplaba como si una amarra invisible sujetara sus movimientos, como un caballo que quiere soltar la carrera. Bajó la espada, se quitó el casco y entonces mi hermano se alzó desde donde estaba y le dio un mazazo en la cabeza. El sármata trastabilló hacia atrás dos pasos, llevándose la mano a la sien. Ese golpe fue culpa mía. Ondeó la espada hacia un lado, haciendo que mi hermano soltara la maza. Luego le dio un sólo golpe de mano en el cuello que lo tumbó en el piso.

Mi hermano no estaba muerto. El sármata había tenido consideración. Gwenhwyvar no la tuvo. Una flecha se clavó en el costado de mi hombre, en un lugar que la armadura no lo cubría del todo, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Proferí un grito de horror y corrí a sujetarlo para que no se azotara al caer. Mi prima venía caminando a paso firme, con otra flecha lista. Me planté delante del sármata, de rodillas, con los brazos estirados.

―Gwenhwyvar, por favor no lo hagas, tendrías que matarme a mí primero ―dije, con la voz quebrantada y los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

 Mi prima me miró con odio.

―Debería hacerlo. ¿Pones tu vida como garantía de la suya? ¿De la del asesino de tu pueblo? El acaba de matar a dos guerreros de esta tierra ¿y tú lo defiendes? Gwydion tiene razón, te vendiste como una prostituta.

―Prima, por favor, vete, toma a mi hermano y a Lucan y vete, di en la aldea que estoy muerta. Por favor vete y olvídate de mí, te lo suplico.

―Lo haré― dijo, conteniendo apenas su rabia―. Te olvidaré porque me avergüenzas. Eres una vergüenza para nuestro pueblo, no mereces pisar nuestra isla.

Escupió al piso, ayudó a Gwydion a levantarse, apoyándolo en sus hombros y se alejó. La miré hasta perderla de vista y me volví a mirar al sármata. Respiraba, pero estaba inconsciente.

Por un minuto, entré en pánico y no supe qué hacer: si sacar la flecha, si quebrarla, si quitarle la armadura, tratar de despertarlo. No sabía por dónde comenzar y me miraba las manos tintas en su sangre, sin atinar a articular mis acciones. Por alguna razón, me llevé un dedo a la boca y probé su sangre. Sabor ferroso y salado, de alguna manera, conocido, y de pronto, claridad mental.

Quebré la flecha. Con mucho cuidado, logré liberarlo de la coraza, lo que le permitió respirar con mayor holgura. No supe cómo, di con lo que tenía que hacer para desmontar la armadura y guardarla en las alforjas del caballo. Consideré que sacar la flecha, allí, sin la luz suficiente y sin nada con qué contener la hemorragia, sería contraproducente. Con fuerzas que me eran desconocidas, lo apoyé en mis hombros para levantarlo. Semiconsciente, me prestó algo de ayuda, a la hora de subirlo al caballo. Seguramente, la Diosa me prestaba sus fuerzas y a él su resistencia.

Lo llevé hasta el refugio. Guié peligrosamente al caballo entre las rocas, pero sorteamos la prueba. El descenso en la entrada de la cueva fue algo brusco, digamos que nos caímos juntos del corcel, pero procuré recibir la mayor parte del golpe. Adentro, encendí la antorcha y puse en práctica todo lo que había aprendido de curación.

Encendí fuego, me saqué una tira del vestido de lana sin teñir que él mismo había traído para mí, semanas atrás, la partí en dos. Lo llevé a la yacija de pieles, le descubrí el torso. Comprobé que su rostro se contraía en una mueca de dolor en cada inspiración, debido a la presencia de la flecha. Su ropa estaba llena de sangre. Busqué mi cuchillo, tomándolo con un trozo de tela, lo calenté al rojo vivo. Extraje la flecha de un tirón, presioné la herida con el otro trozo de tela, y aún así la sangre brotó en abundancia. Cautericé la herida rápidamente, lo que casi despertó al sármata, pero aún inconsciente, permaneció estoico, no gritó de dolor. Tuve la sensación de que nunca lo hacía. El olor acre de la carne quemada se expandió por la caverna, pero el sangrado se detuvo.

Ahora debía lidiar con el dolor, los efectos de la pérdida de sangre y orar para que la flecha no le hubiese herido las entrañas. No tenía vendajes para la herida de su cabeza, ni hierbas para el dolor o la cicatrización. Tampoco tenía comida. Aquellos días angustiosos me habían quitado el apetito.

Con una antorcha salí a ver a los dos amigos de mi hermano. Estaban muertos. Los arrastré hasta el río y dejé que la corriente se llevara sus cuerpos. Les había negado el honor de la pira funeraria, incumpliendo así el deber para con Camulos, el dios de la guerra. Pero no tenía tiempo para reflexionarlo. Les había quitado parte de la ropa para hacer vendajes y en sus faltriqueras llevaban hierbas para el dolor. A la luz de la antorcha pude encontrar otro par de hierbas curativas.

Herví las telas, las sequé al fuego, hice una compresa y la apliqué sobre la herida. Sin embargo nada de lo que hiciera parecía suficiente. Su camisa, su chaqueta y mi vestido tenían grandes manchas de sangre y él estaba pálido y helado. No podía sentir sus latidos en los lugares donde siempre lo hacía, las venas de las manos habían dejado de sobresalir. Su respiración era rápida y espasmódica. Me producía una angustia terrible mirarlo.

Medió el día de la jornada siguiente. Me sentía exhausta y era hora de tomar una decisión. Si partía ahora, podría llegar a Carvetia antes del atardecer, aunque llevara el caballo al paso. Después de todo, me encontrarían de todas formas. El halcón parecía saber que a su amo le pasaba algo malo, pues venía cada cierto rato y gritaba varias veces fuera de la cueva, para luego emprender el vuelo con dirección al noreste, hacia Carvetia. Si la llegada del sármata estaba prevista para el plenilunio y veían al halcón ir y venir, no tardarían en darse cuenta que algo andaba mal. Seguirían al ave y me descubrirían. Era mejor que partiera ya. Allá sabrían qué hacer, debían tener más medicinas, vendajes y comida. Estaba decidido.

Primero me las ingenié para darle de beber, pues tenía la boca pálida y seca. Ayudé al sármata a subir a su caballo, con fuerzas que sólo la Diosa podría haberme facilitado y yo monté detrás de él, asiendo las riendas. Su cabeza colgaba hacia un lado, el cuello doblado como una caña, su cara estaba blanca y fría. Por el camino, hice uso de la confianza que la Diosa aún parecía tener en mí, y logré pasar inadvertida, como un druida. Llegué en la segunda mitad de la tarde. Me quedé parada en una arboleda, mirando hacia la fortaleza. Pensé que podría apearme y azuzar al caballo para que hiciera el resto de la tarea por sí solo. Sin embargo, el sármata podía caer de la silla. Estaba atada a mi destino. Se lo debía a aquel hombre.

Respiré profundo y, aprovechando que el halcón parecía ya haber anunciado la llegada de su amo, puesto que la reja se abría, puse la cabalgadura en el camino, a paso lento. Los guardias de la puerta me vieron primero y comenzaron a gritar hacia dentro. Decían algo, repitiendo la palabra “Tristan”, “Tristan”. El halcón volaba en círculos sobre mí. Los guardias me apuntaron con flechas y yo les mostré el rostro del sármata. Nuevamente repitieron aquella palabra, mientras cruzaba la puerta, y siguieron apuntándome. Adentro vi a cinco hombres armados, sármatas también. Dos llevaban espadas, los otros tres me apuntaban con flechas.

―Tristan ―dijeron casi en coro.

―No disparen ―dije. Algunos en el grupo debían entender.― Por favor ayúdenlo ―agregué―. ¡Por favor, ayúdenlo!― repetí, ya que nadie se movía.

Entonces el más alto de los hombres, uno de los que yo no sabía si hablaba o no mi idioma, soltó su arco y se aproximó al caballo. Yo incliné al sármata hacia ese lado y él lo recibió en sus brazos.

―Tristan― dijo, entre otras cosas que no pude entender, cargándolo sin esfuerzos, para luego entrar en la fortaleza en compañía de un britano que yo sabía que había entendido lo que dije.

Tristan. Ese era el nombre de mi sármata. El más grueso de los caballeros sujetó al caballo, mientras el halcón volaba casi a ras de suelo, de ida y de vuelta. Seguían apuntándome. Me apeé del caballo lentamente, con las manos en alto y me arrodillé, como Tristan había hecho ante mi propia flecha.

Así estaba, cuando el britano apareció seguido de Arturo Castus. Lo reconocí de inmediato, aunque habían pasado unos seis años desde que lo había visto. Estaba más maduro, casi podría decir que más viejo. Al parecer dio la orden de bajar las armas, pues de malas ganas sus hombres las guardaron.

―¿Quién eres? ―me preguntó en mi idioma, y me indicó que me pusiera de pie.

―Me llamo Gráinne, hija de del Hijo de Dragón, ¿me recuerdas?

―Eres la hermana de Cara, te recuerdo. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

―Traje a uno de tus hombres. Está herido, requiere de atención inmediata. Yo hice cuanto pude, pero me temo que no fue suficiente.

―Tristan está siendo atendido. ¿En qué condiciones le conociste?

Sin darme cuenta, estaba escuchando a Arturo cada vez más lejos. Me faltó el piso, me sentí mareada. No había dormido ni comido nada desde el día anterior. El propio caudillo me sostuvo, ordenó que me dieran agua y me llevó al interior de la fortaleza. Sus caballeros entraron, pero tomaron otro camino. Llegamos a un salón donde había una gran mesa redonda. Allí le referí a Arturo sólo partes de la verdad. Temí que mi historia fuera tan terrible para Tristan entre los suyos, como lo era para mí entre los míos. Le dije a su caudillo que un grupo de amigas y yo habíamos venido para cazar y entrenar. Que habíamos cruzado el muro como un juego. Que la cacería salió mal y que nos habíamos dispersado. Que yo me moría de hambre cuando su caballero me había encontrado y ayudado, pero que una partida de guerreros de mi pueblo que me buscaba creyó que él me había hecho daño y lo atacaron. Que logré evitar que lo mataran y que hice cuanto pude para ayudarlo, pero que pensé que necesitaba más ayuda y por eso lo había traído.

Arturo escuchó mi relato con atención y respeto. Cuando terminé, guardó aún silencio durante unos instantes. Parecía pensativo y me observaba con el ceño fruncido. Yo estaba nerviosa. Quería saber cómo estaba Tristan. “Tristan, Tristan.” Repetía su nombre en mi mente, una y otra vez. Me acostumbraba a la sonoridad de la palabra, que en mi idioma significaba “tumulto”. Arturo me sacó de esas cavilaciones.

―¿Cómo saber que me dices la verdad? Últimamente hemos sorprendido muchos espías a este lado del muro, por eso envié a Tristan a reconocer toda la muralla a lo largo. Además, hay que conceder que él no es del tipo que ayuda a damiselas en aprietos, ni es un buen samaritano.

Lo del buen samaritano no lo entendí bien, pero me parecía haberlo escuchado de Merlín alguna vez. Era una historia cristiana sobre ayudar a los demás. De cualquier manera, captaba lo que Arturo trataba de decir y él no sabía cuán de acuerdo estaba con él. El que ayuda a una mujer indefensa, no se sirve de ella, para no manchar ese acto de nobleza. Pero Tristan no parecía estar interesado en parecer noble. Lo del espionaje me constaba, pero yo estaba al sur del muro por razones mucho más tontas.

―Mi grupo cruzó el muro sólo como un juego de muchachas ―dije, sin esperanzas que me creyera, porque a estas alturas no me lo creía ni yo. ¿Era posible que hayamos sido tan estúpidas como para cruzar el muro por juego? Habían muerto personas, habíamos pasado penalidades y mi vida había dado un vuelco debido a esa decisión.

Alguien carraspeó en la puerta. Era el caballero joven. Se acercó a Arturo, le bisbiseó algo al oído. Mencionó a Tristan. Traté de escuchar, pero parecía estar en latín. El caballero se retiró. Arturo me miró algunos instantes más y luego pareció tomar una determinación.

―Fuiste muy valiente al venir hasta aquí. Casi imprudente ―sentenció el caudillo, al ponerse de pie y darme la espalda.

―Tristan me había ayudado, no podía dejarlo morir.

Arturo caminó hacia la puerta, pero lo detuve.

―¡Arturo! ―dije a su espalda―. ¿Soy tu prisionera ahora?

―El médico dice que fue capaz de despertar a Tristan usando un fármaco y que está muy débil, pero que se encuentra bien, que estuvo bien atendido. Me dirijo a verlo, ¿vienes?

Asentí en silencio, apretando los labios para no mostrar más ansiedad de la debida. Subimos una escalera y luego caminamos por un pasillo. Entonces escuché su voz, muy cansada, pero era su voz. El corazón me dio un brinco. Se oían voces aliviadas. Eran las de los demás caballeros que a ratos prorrumpían en estruendosas carcajadas. Me fui quedando atrás, tuve que afirmarme de la pared. Vi a Arturo entrar en la habitación y luego llamarme a la puerta. Me acerqué con lentitud, me temblaban las piernas. Pensé que Tristan podía estar aún enojado conmigo, pensando que le traicioné. La habitación tenía un fuerte olor al fármaco romano usado para despertarlo. Al ver sus ojos, no pude evitar que los míos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Arturo era un hombre muy generoso. Tradujo todo, tanto para mí, como para los demás presentes. Me condujo al centro de la habitación, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

―Tristan, ella es Gráinne, creo que ya la conoces, aunque dudo que hayas intercambiado alguna palabra con ella, debido al idioma.

―Tristan habla nuestro idioma y tampoco nos habla mucho que digamos ―apostilló un caballero de largos cabellos. Todos rieron sonoramente.

―Ella te trajo hasta aquí enfrentando un gran peligro y me lo contó todo ―continuó Arturo.

Tristan lo miró con gesto ligeramente interrogativo, pero no dejó traslucir inquietud.

―Que la salvaste de morir de hambre en el bosque, que una partida de pictos creyó que le habías hecho daño y que te atacaron. Ella evitó que te mataran, trató tus heridas y te trajo hasta acá.

―Sí, sí ―dijo el caballero más viejo― y gracias a la chiquilla, muy linda, por cierto, ahora podrás contar ésta sólo como un broche más en el traje, ¿no, amigo?

―Así es que salvaste a la chica. ¿Qué le pediste a cambio? ―preguntó el de cabello largo.

Tristan sonrió. Los demás rieron con ganas. Arturo tomó un tono más serio:

―Ahora, Tristan, vi los tatuajes. Ella es una sacerdotisa entre los pictos, o lo será. Pertenece al clan al que pertenecía mi madre. Si se queda, vendrán a rescatarla. Además... ―Arturo hizo una pausa, mirando de reojo a los demás caballeros― ...es hermana de Cara, ¿la recuerdas?

―Pobre chica ―dijo el caballero más alto, rompiendo un breve silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación.

―Así es que, amigo, ―siguió Arturo, dirigiéndose a Tristan― la decisión es tuya.

Tristan guardó silencio un momento y luego murmuró débilmente:

―Dile que la decisión es suya.

Arturo tradujo y yo lo miré primero a él, luego a los caballeros, quienes ensombrecidos de pronto, parecían comprender la gravedad del asunto más allá de lo que yo podía hacerlo. Por último, miré a Tristan. Me acerqué a la cama, tomé su mano y con la voz quebrada, le dije a Arturo.

―Dile que yo no quiero irme.

―Dile que su tiempo al sur de la muralla ya terminó ―dijo Tristan. Apretó imperceptiblemente mi mano y dibujó en mi palma el símbolo de la trinidad, flojamente con su pulgar. Tenía la mano fría aún.

Los sollozos se me venían encima.

―Tristan, ―dijo Arturo, traduciendo mi pena― ella cree que tiene una deuda de gratitud contigo. Pero, Gráinne, si bien Tristan no te dejó morir de hambre, tú tampoco lo dejaste morir desangrado en el bosque, de manera que tu deuda ya está saldada, puedes irte en paz. Nada te ata al sur de la muralla y, seguramente hay gente esperándote.

―Estoy atada ―dije, con un sollozo ahogado.

―Eres libre ―me dijo Tristan con su voz ronca y soltó mi mano. Quería echarme a volar, como hacía con su halcón.

A punto de romper en llanto, apelé al caudillo.

―Arturo Castus, deja que me quede hasta que Tristan se recupere.

―Está bien ―dijo Arturo, luego de pensarlo un rato.― Cuando Tristan pueda levantarse de la cama, abriremos una poterna a una milla de aquí y abandonarás Carvetia.

―Vaya, amigo ―dijo con un tono pícaro y a la vez irónico, un caballero moreno.― ¿Qué le diste a la picta que no quiere dejarte?

―Sólo algo de mí ―contestó Tristan con la misma picardía.

―Pensé que sólo querías a tu halcón ―dijo el más joven.

Tristan sólo sonrió. Seguía pálido, tenía los ojos más hundidos de lo habitual, se notaba inmensamente cansado.

―Dejémoslo descansar, guerreros ―dijo Arturo y todos comenzaron a retirarse.

El caballero moreno se aproximó a Arturo y le habló en un tono menos amable, como tampoco fue amable la mirada que me otorgó el sármata de cabello largo. Yo no sabía bien lo que ocurría, pero imaginé que tenía que ver con mi familia. Ellos sabían que mi padre había protagonizado revueltas. Uno de sus compañeros murió a manos de mi padre, pero mi padre también murió a manos de ellos.

Sólo quedamos el médico y yo para acompañar al enfermo. Mientras el anciano iba a preparar una infusión, yo atendí a mi amante. Le lavé las manos y comprobé si tenía fiebre, metiéndole el índice en la boca. El saboreó mi dedo mirándome, antes de quedarse dormido. No había dejado de quererme, pero deseaba que partiera. Temía que mi estancia atrajera una reacción contra Carvetia. El médico vino y yo me alejé de golpe.


	6. Retazos del Pasado

En los días que siguieron, me alojé en la habitación de Tristan. El evolucionaba lento, con retrocesos y avances. Hubo un par de días en que tuvo bastante fiebre, pero entonces yo sabía qué hierbas utilizar y qué acciones tomar. Todo con tal de no sangrarlo, como era la voluntad del médico romano, quien no parecía saber hacer mucho más. A mí me parecía la estupidez más grande que hubiese oído jamás: ¿a qué mentecato se le podría ocurrir sangrar a una persona que había perdido ya bastante sangre? Lo que Tristan necesitaba era beber muchos líquidos, hierbas para la fiebre y descansar, nada más.

Al cuarto día ya todo parecía normalizado, las heridas cicatrizaban, sólo faltaba que estuviera más fuerte para poder levantarse. También me encargué de eso, haciéndole caldos de sangre de cordero y sopas de carne. Quería estar en sus brazos de nuevo, pero no quería molestarlo  mientras se encontrara convaleciente.

Arturo hizo lo posible para que yo estuviera bien atendida, a pesar de la desconfianza que generaba en sus caballeros. Les ordenó ser amables conmigo, pero yo sabía que no lo hacían con sinceridad. Al menos esos días me conferían largas horas con mi amante, volviendo a comunicarnos en nuestro código silencioso, aunque con un contacto físico limitado. Cuando no había nadie más que él y yo, pasábamos largo rato mirándonos, fijando en nuestra memoria la apariencia del otro. El halcón iba y venía entre el bosque y la ventana de la habitación durante todo el día, como si también estuviera cuidando a su amo.

En una ocasión, fui a buscar agua. Cuando volví, vi que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. Escuché las voces de Arturo, de Tristan y del caballero de largos cabellos, que se llamaba Gawain. No parecía una conversación trivial, pero no estaba en mi idioma. Gawain salió de la habitación a paso rápido, casi chocó conmigo. Me miró con odio y siguió su camino. Arturo también salió.

―Gráinne. Tristan va a dormir un rato. ¿Me acompañas?

Lo seguí hasta un balcón, por el cual podían verse los territorios al norte de la muralla.

―¿Cómo crees que esté el tiempo en tu aldea? ―me dijo.

―Brumoso ―respondí―. Arturo, tus caballeros desconfían de mí, ¿no es así? ―agregué luego de una pausa incómoda.

Arturo se volvió a mirarme. Asintió.

―¿Debido a mi padre?

―Así es.

―Mi padre mató a uno de tus caballeros.

―Gawain tenía dos hermanos cuando vino a esta tierra. Gaheris fue uno de los primeros en morir. Sólo le quedaba su hermano menor, Gareth, de la edad de Galahad y tu padre lo mató. Gawain tardó mucho en recuperarse. Pensamos que iba a trastornarse, como ya había sucedido con otros guerreros. Culpó alternativamente a Lancelot o a Tristan por no haber ayudado a su hermano. Por eso Bors propuso pasar por las armas a todos los prisioneros.

―Pero tú lo impediste y Cara se quedó como rehén. Cara está muerta ahora. Yo también perdí a mi hermana y a mi padre ―dije, con firmeza. Arturo me miró, comprendiendo en parte la equidad de la injusticia de la guerra. Mi hermana era inocente, en cambio el hermano de Gawain era un guerrero. Para mí las cosas estaban más que claras y yo también podía sentir desconfianza y odio al interior de aquella fortaleza donde Cara sufrió tanto.

―Dagonet se dio cuenta que tu hermana no estaba bien y me lo advirtió ―dijo Arturo, lentamente, sin mirarme―. Pero eso fue poco antes de la revuelta en que murió tu padre. Por eso los caballeros no te quieren aquí. Imaginan que tu hermano puede venir por ti.

―No lo hará.

―¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

―Tristan casi lo mató. Yo lo impedí.

Arturo me miró como si quisiera decirme algo importante, pero luego se arrepentía. Intentó insinuar.

―Servimos a Roma, en contra de tu pueblo y tú has ayudado a uno de nosotros. ¿Tu lealtad...?

―No estoy en condiciones de hablar de lealtad ―repliqué rápida y seriamente, interrumpiéndolo, también sin mirarlo.

Arturo guardó silencio un momento. Luego apretó los labios, como para reprimir algo que quería decir, mientras yo lo miraba de manera furtiva.

―Dos partidas de soldados que se han desplegado a lo largo de la muralla, perecieron en las últimas semanas ―articuló al fin.― Una de ellas, junto a la muralla. Fueron emboscados. La otra, al interior del bosque. Encontramos los cadáveres cubiertos de tierra y hojarasca, aunque no lo suficiente para evitar que hedieran. Dagonet dijo que tenían huellas de flechas, pero no encontró las saetas. Uno de ellos tenía un corte curvo en la base del cuello. ¿Sabes de qué hablo?

Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. La partida emboscada cerca de la muralla era aquella de la que mi hermano y mi prima habían tomado los caballos. La otra... Yo sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido con la otra. Lo miré, apretando los labios. Mi corazón estaba acelerado.

―Lancelot dice que siguió la pista de alguien en el bosque. Cuando se dio cuenta, supo que estaba persiguiendo a una muchacha picta, que trepó por un árbol hacia el muro y se lanzó del otro lado. No es común que mujeres vengan al sur de la muralla. Eso ocurrió hace más de tres meses.

Guardé silencio. Miré hacia la muralla. Arturo Castus era más astuto y estaba mejor informado de lo que yo pensaba.

―No me has dicho toda la verdad, Gráinne.

Abrí la boca para decir algo. Luego miré el agua que aún llevaba en un ánfora y me callé.

―¿Necesito saber más? ―preguntó.

―Me iré en unos días y no volverás a saber de mí. Permaneceré lejos de Carvetia y mantendré a mi tribu lejos de aquí, al menos en lo que concierne a este asunto. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Si quisieras saber más, tendrías que ordenarle a tus hombres que me torturaran, como sé que hacen con los exploradores de mi pueblo, pero entonces sólo me acusaré de estar espiándote y tendrás que matarme, sabiendo que castigaste como un crimen algo que no lo es. No hay más escenarios posibles.

Intercambiamos una larga mirada.

―Me recuerdas a mi madre ―dijo luego, con una semisonrisa triste.

―Tal vez nos parecemos, ella era de mi clan.

―Ella también se enamoró de quien no debía y eso le costó la vida ―dijo, antes de retirarse.

Su madre se llamaba Gráinne, como yo. Era de mi clan, pero no derechamente mi pariente. Era familiar lejana de mi padre y, según se decía, la hermana de la Señora. Y ahora Arturo Castus sabía exactamente lo que pasaba. Lo sabía incluso mejor que yo. Dijo que yo estaba enamorada. ¿Desde cuándo lo estaba? Caminé lentamente hacia la habitación, pensándolo, con el ceño fruncido. Lo amaba... amaba a Tristan como se ama lo que se oculta tras la niebla, en ésta, mi isla. Como el olor a tierra mojada, como el sonido de la lluvia. Lo amaba... ¿desde cuándo? ¿Desde que abusó de mí? Imposible. No se ama a un hombre así. ¿Desde algún punto antes o después de nuestro encuentro? ¿No me había parecido siempre esto un reencuentro?

Me encorvé, como si la jarra de agua pesara lo que un tonel. La dejé en el piso y me arrodillé frente a ella. La Visión estaba a punto de manifestarse. Miré el agua por la boca del ánfora. Vi imágenes reflejadas. Eran un cúmulo inconexo de retazos, del pasado y del futuro.

Yo había nacido el mismo día en que Tristan fue reclutado para dejar su tierra y lo encontré cuando estaba a punto de volver a ella. Si no había nacido para amarlo y si él no había abandonado sus estepas para encontrarme, entonces el cielo no era azul como la pintura de un woad. “Esta vida es sólo un pálido reflejo de la eternidad” murmuré, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, con los ojos entornados. La sentencia me salió del corazón, era la voz de la Diosa que se había manifestado para decirme algo que no podía entender aún. Abrí los ojos y sonreí. Al menos una parte del pálido reflejo se develaba ante mí.

―Amor ―murmuré.― Fue amor desde mucho antes que pudiera darme cuenta.

Reí alegre, como si me hubieran dado una buena noticia. Recogí la jarra y al ponerme de pie me di cuenta que alguien me observaba. Era el caballero joven, su nombre era Galahad. Aunque su mirada parecía un silencioso reproche, no pude evitar sonreírle. Su gesto se ablandó y yo seguí mi camino.

Por un par de días no me importaron las caras de circunstancia de los demás. Por un par de días descansé en la idea de que amaba y con eso era suficiente. Incluso el futuro ya no me asustaba. Nuestras canciones decían que el verdadero amor nunca moría. Que antes podía caerse el cielo y secarse el mar.

Mi alegría me congració con los caballeros más viejos, que tomaron distancia de las desconfianzas de los tres más jóvenes. Me acerqué a ellos para hablarle al gigantesco Dagonet. Yo ya lo había visto, seis años antes, y me había causado pavor. Pensé que era un monstruo de nuestras leyendas, pues era enorme y entonces sólo tenía un ojo. La verdad era que el combate le había hecho un chirlo que casi le costó el ojo izquierdo. Pero era un gigante amable. Su inseparable Bors tradujo todo lo que dije.

―Quería agradecerle ―dije.

―¿Por qué razón? Nosotros te debemos gratitud por haber ayudado a Tristan ―me respondió, con una sonrisa.

―Es cierto ―agregó Bors.― Siempre estamos esperando que no vuelva de uno de sus reconocimientos y en más de una ocasión ha regresado con las tripas en la mano. No es que  vayamos a lamentarlo mucho, pero si se muere, nunca sabremos en dónde ocultó las cosas de las que se apropia.

―No hables así del chico ―repuso Dagonet, que debía ser sólo unos años mayor que “el chico”.― La mayor parte de las veces que se roba algo, no es para él.

―De todas formas es peligroso. Un día creo que no encontraré a Vanora en casa.

―En ese caso deberías preguntar a Lancelot.

―¡Ese infeliz! ―prorrumpió Bors―. Dime, Dagonet, ¿acaso sabes algo que yo no sepa?

―Dagonet... ―dije, tratando de retomar el hilo.

―¿Sí?

―Lo que quería agradecerle es por mi hermana, Cara.

El rostro del caballero se volvió serio y luego sonrió con algo de melancolía.

―Ese bastardo de Lucan, dijo que la acogería en su casa ―explicó Bors―. La muchacha permanecía en silencio, sufría en silencio, pues se la notaba delgada y golpeada, hasta que se desmayó yendo a buscar agua. Dagonet la socorrió y la curandera dijo que estaba preñada. Arturo castigó a Lucan y la segunda revuelta de tu padre le cobró la vida.

No pude evitar ensombrecerme. En las mismas callejuelas de esa fortaleza, mi hermana había sufrido lo que yo no sufrí. Estar obligada a permanecer al lado de un hombre brutal, lejos de casa y sin que nadie la ayudara, hasta que Dagonet lo hizo. Parecía que, ladrones, mujeriegos o borrachos, los caballeros sármatas sí respondían a una parte de su mito: eran, en el fondo, nobles. Imaginé el alivio que debió haber sentido mi hermana al ver que alguien la ayudaba. Aquello me conmovió tanto que le di espontáneamente un abrazo a cada caballero. Luego vino Vanora, la mujer britana de Bors, y se lo llevó de una oreja, pero yo ya había rendido ese tributo a mi hermana.

Dagonet siguió mirándome con simpatía. Me hizo señal de que lo siguiera y lo hice. Me llevó a las caballerizas. Me mostró el caballo de Tristan, pero yo supe antes cuál era, pues era el único corcel blanco que me reconocía. Abrió su caballeriza, le puso una brida al caballo y yo lo detuve cuando iba a ponerle la silla: yo había aprendido a montar en pelo. Subí de un salto a la grupa del caballo, así las riendas y comencé a caracolear por el picadero. El caballo parecía feliz, pues durante esos días no había tenido ninguna actividad. Dagonet me miraba con una sonrisa, hasta que un sirviente lo llamó a la puerta. Me señaló que tenía que irse y desapareció. Yo me bajé del caballo y le acaricié el morro. La bestia se dejaba querer más fácilmente que el amo. Entonces percibí que alguien me miraba desde la puerta. Creí que era Dagonet y me volví con una sonrisa, pero en realidad era Galahad, que me miraba con aire de reproche.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―me preguntó.

―Dagonet me trajo a ver al caballo de Tristan ―respondí, quitándole la brida al corcel.

Pareció contrariado, movió la cabeza de lado a lado y me quedó mirando. Llevé al corcel a su caballeriza, cerré la portezuela y me volví hacia el joven, devolviéndole la mirada.

―¿Quieres decirme algo? ―le pregunté.

―Tu historia es inverosímil ―me respondió.

―¿Cuál parte? ―pregunté, mirando hacia otro lado. No quería que otro más leyera con claridad lo que realmente ocurría.

―Tristan no es precisamente de los que ayudan a los demás.

―Sí eso fue una mentira ―respondí, algo aburrida de que señalaran los defectos de mi hombre―. Lo que realmente pasó es que lo ataqué cuando dormía, lo traje hasta aquí y, como secretamente sí hablo vuestro idioma, lo tengo amenazado de muerte si es que me delata. Estoy aquí para espiar ―dije en tono sardónico―. Sin embargo, tampoco es verosímil que un duro caballero de Sarmacia tema a una muchacha a la que dobla en edad, ¿no?

―¿Sabes su edad?

―La supongo, no es difícil de adivinar ―repuse, sin dejarme atrapar.

―¿Qué edad tengo yo?

―Entre 20 y 25 años en el cuerpo. Al parecer, menos en el espíritu.

Galahad volvió a mover la cabeza de lado a lado, caminó hacia mí a paso rápido, me tomó de la muñeca y me llevó a las gradas. Me hizo sentar junto a él y, sin soltarme, me dijo mirándome a los ojos:

―No te hagas ilusiones con Tristan. Para él han sido más de 15 años de lucha, pelea desde que tiene uso de razón. El sentido de la nobleza lo perdió hace tiempo.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―exclamé con fuerza, haciéndome soltar. Aquello contrastaba fuertemente con lo que yo sabía de Tristan.

―Todos luchamos por algo. Los guerreros de tu pueblo luchan para recuperar sus tierras. Arturo lucha por honor. Dagonet, para proteger a los compañeros, Lancelot lo hace por fidelidad a Arturo. Gawain porque tiene algo que vengar, Bors porque le gusta la lucha. ¿Tristan? Tristan pelea porque le gusta matar. Encuentra que tomar vidas es muy interesante y ya que ha luchado toda su vida, se ha vuelto muy bueno en ello, tanto, que casi ya no le cuesta esfuerzo.

―Pero no mata mujeres o niños, ¿o sí? ¿O a la gente que tiene a mano aquí en Carvetia?

―Me refiero al campo de batalla. Lo he visto observar impávido a un enemigo retorcerse de dolor en frente de él y no darle el golpe de gracia. Puede que se preocupe un poco por los compañeros, pero para él combatir y derramar sangre es lo primero.

El gesto era elocuente. Lo miré incrédula.

―¿Recuerdas cuando tu familia cayó prisionera? ―continuó él.

―Cómo olvidarlo. Un soldado casi me viola en una caballeriza como ésta ―dije, dándome cuenta que acababa de reconocer el lugar.

―¿Tristan te violó cuando te encontró?

La pregunta fue muy directa y yo no tenía demasiado clara la respuesta, de modo que arremetí rápidamente con otra pregunta.

―¿Has sabido si ha violado alguna vez a alguien?

―¡Ese es el problema! ¡No lo sé! ―exclamó, como si hubiese dado con una idea que no atinaba a formular.― Lo he conocido desde hace 15 años, pero a veces pareciera que no sé nada de él, mientras que tú, una chica linda y graciosa que lo conoce hace tan poco... Tu rostro, tus ojos, tu cuerpo parecen... sonreírle.

―¿Eso te molesta? ―le pregunté, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y obligándolo a mirarme.

No aguantó demasiado mi mirada.

―No lo conoces... ―murmuró, bajando los ojos.

―Ibas a decirme algo que ocurrió cuando estuve prisionera aquí en Carvetia. Continúa.

―No querrás saberlo.

―Supe que mi padre mató a uno de tus compañeros, hermano de Gawain y que por eso ustedes no dejan de mirarme como si me tuvieran un odio personal.

―Gareth no era sólo hermano de Gawain ―replicó con tono sombrío―. Era como si lo fuera también mío. Cuando veníamos en camino hacia acá, desde nuestras estepas, mientras los demás eran adiestrados para matar hombres con espadas de acero... mientras tu adorado Tristan ya traía consigo las extrañas armas que todavía hoy usa, Gareth y yo jugábamos entrechocando espadas de madera y pensando que mataríamos dragones y rescataríamos doncellas.

―¿Cómo murió?

―¿Cómo lo mató tu padre, querrás decir? ―me espetó. Había chispas en sus ojos.

Asentí, sin bajar la mirada.

―Gaheris, el hermano mayor de Gawain tenía la edad de Tristan. Fue el primero de nosotros que murió. Desde entonces, Gawain asumió que su deber era proteger a Gareth con todas sus fuerzas. No creerías las cosas que fue capaz de hacer para proteger al muchacho, pero cuando fue el alzamiento de tu padre, Gawain no pudo presentarse en el campo de batalla. Tenía una herida fresca en la pierna. Le encargó a Lancelot cuidar de su hermano. Pero todos nos separamos en el campo de batalla. Gareth enfrentó a tu padre, pensando que sería un negocio fácil y honorable. Pero no fue ni lo uno ni lo otro. Tu padre lo desarmó y, teniéndolo así, indefenso, lo degolló. Varios de nosotros vimos a lo lejos lo que ocurría e hicimos todo lo posible para alcanzar a Gareth antes que la espada de tu padre lo hiciera, pero no lo conseguimos. Y a que no adivinas quién era el que se encontraba más cerca, y sin embargo, nunca se volvió a mirar.

Galahad guardó silencio, puesto que parecía estar removiendo los rencores de viejísimas heridas. Por mi parte, me encontraba extrañamente anestesiada. Todas las cosas malas de Tristan que había escuchado en esos días parecían resbalar contra mi escudo, como un venablo disparado con poca fuerza. Era como si hablaran de otra persona, que no era la que yo había conocido. Y, realmente, la diferencia entre lo que me contaban y lo que yo conocía era enorme.

Tampoco me extrañaba lo que decía de mi padre. Los recuerdos que tenía de él eran la brutalidad con la que trataba a mi madre y el odio visceral y sanguinario que sentía por el dominio romano. Mi madre fue la segunda esposa de mi padre y él nunca le perdonó el haber perdido al único hijo varón que habrían tenido, luego del cual veníamos yo y mis hermanitas. Mis tres hermanos mayores, que tenían entre 8 y 6 años más que yo, eran todos hijos de la primera esposa.

Me centré en que Galahad parecía sufrir. De pronto me sentí por sobre su sufrimiento, me sentí más adulta, más capaz. Puse una mano en su hombro, ahora a manera de apoyo, para que pudiera continuar su relato.

―¿Por qué crees que no lo ayudó? ―dije, con suavidad.

―Dijo que no lo vio y yo sé por qué. ¿Has visto a su halcón?

―Sí.

―No es el primero que ha tenido. Trajo uno desde las estepas. Y ése daba miedo, porque lo acompañaba al campo de batalla, era como si también combatiera. Ese día, mientras Gareth perdía su combate, el halcón había sido alcanzado por una flecha y Tristan se dirigía a rescatarlo... Al halcón.

―¿Qué pasó después de la batalla? ―pregunté, impertérrita.

―Nadie quería decirle a Gawain lo que había pasado, que traíamos a su hermano cubierto con una capa en un carromato. Andando con un bastón, rengueando mucho, Gawain se acercó a la reja para recibirnos. No vio a Gareth a caballo. Arturo se acercó a él y no fue necesario que le dijera nada.

“Se enfrentó a un enemigo superior a sus fuerzas”, murmuró Arturo luego de que Gawain soportara el primer conato de llanto. “Ninguno de nosotros pudo ayudarlo.” Entonces Gawain se acercó lentamente a Lancelot y las emprendió a golpes y a bastonazos contra él, gritándole que debía haberlo protegido, que el chico lo admiraba y que él lo había dejado morir. Ambos estaban en el suelo y Lancelot no se defendía. Todos tuvimos que intervenir para que no lo matara y cuando apoyé a Gawain en mis hombros, yo señalé a Tristan y dije “si quieres culpar a alguien, ése no hizo nada por Gareth, siendo el que estaba más cerca”.

“Tristan había permanecido algo apartado, con el cadáver del halcón en brazos, acariciándolo y con la mirada perdida. Gawain quiso acercarse a él entonces, pero Arturo se lo impidió: “yo también estuve allí, Gawain,” le dijo. “Yo también estaba cerca, pero no pude llegar a tiempo.” Tristan pasó por nuestro lado y sólo nos miró, sin decir nada.

Galahad terminó su relato, para luego mirar la mano que yo había puesto en su hombro, y deslizar sus ojos azules de mi mano a mi rostro

―¿No viste nada de esto? Tú estabas en el campo de batalla.

Miré a Galahad largamente antes de contestar. Realmente mi presencia allí abría muchas heridas, las cuales, según Arturo, habían tardado mucho en cerrarse. Me contristaba su aflicción. Sentí ganas de acariciarlo y pedirle disculpas, pero me pareció inadecuado.

―Cuando ustedes apresaron a mi padre y Arturo impidió que lo mataran, mis hermanos mayores fueron a buscarnos, a las menores al campamento en que esperábamos. Dijeron que todos teníamos que combatir para liberar a nuestro padre. Pusieron armas en nuestras manos, incluyendo en las de las niñas pequeñas, que no tenían más de cinco años y nos arrastraron al campo de batalla. Sé que mi padre no lo habría querido así, él despreciaba a mi madre por no haberle dado más hijos varones, pero tenía cierta consideración por nosotras. En cuanto llegamos, nos vimos solos en el campo de batalla, pues las tropas que quedaban habían sido muertas o habían huido.

―Lancelot derrotó a tus hermanos, de eso te acuerdas, ¿cierto?

―Sí. Me acuerdo de los romanos colocándonos los grilletes y que estos se caían porque nuestras manos eran muy pequeñas. Que entonces decidieron engrillar sólo a los varones y a Cara, que también había luchado, porque eran los mayores y a las tres niñas nos subieron a cada una a un caballo.

―Yo traje a una de tus hermanas.

―A mí me subieron al caballo de... Tristan ―era la primera vez que lo recordaba. Fue como cuando recuerdas un sueño, mucho rato después de haber despertado―. No me miró en todo el camino, preocupado por el halcón ―agregué, hablando lentamente, no fuera a ser que el recuerdo se diluyese.

Era un nuevo lazo que me ataba a él. Por eso recordaba su rostro enmarcado por el casco, con sangre y barro en las mejillas y la barba. Mis recuerdos sobre esa incursión de mi padre eran todos confusos, como si la Diosa tratara de apartarlos de mí por alguna razón. Galahad miraba mi rostro, mi expresión de concentración. Puso una mano delante de mi cara, como para comprobar que seguía aún ahí.

―Disculpa, continúa ―dije.

―Llevamos el cuerpo de Gareth a las habitaciones y allí las mujeres comenzaron a prepararlo para la sepultura. Todos teníamos tareas asignadas para el otro día. Todos, menos Tristan, quien no aparecía. Lancelot y yo comenzamos a buscarlo y lo encontramos en el último confín de la fortaleza. Lancelot me ordenó permanecer en silencio y que observáramos desde un rincón oculto. Había puesto antorchas en el suelo, había clavado su espada y estaba bailando a torso desnudo, en torno a ella, gimiendo y pronunciando palabras secretas en nuestro idioma. El cuerpo del halcón yacía junto a la espada y el ritual llegó a su punto cúlmine cuando Tristan lo tomó, le abrió el pecho, bebió unas gotas de su sangre, extrajo el corazón del ave y se lo comió, como una bestia, manchándose de sangre la barba y la cara. Luego hizo un conato por vomitar, cayó de rodillas, dejó el cuerpo del ave y se encorvó.

Lancelot salió de su escondite, me dejó a mí en él y se acercó. Le tocó el hombro y él rápidamente sacó la espada del suelo y le ofreció un railete que Lancelot fue rápido en esquivar. “Soy yo”, le dijo, con las manos en alto. Tuvo que repetírselo. Le explicó que al otro día enterraríamos a Gareth. Que era importante que todos lo cargáramos, porque era una muerte importante. Ahora éramos la mitad de los que éramos originalmente. El adquirió su apariencia impasible de siempre, se encogió de hombros y me vio en mi escondite. Vio que yo tenía la mano apoyada en la empuñadura de la espada. “Gareth era un guerrero y los guerreros mueren”, fue todo lo que dijo. Lancelot decidió llevarme lejos antes que pasara algo malo.

“Más tarde, los sirvientes buscaron a Tristan por toda la fortaleza y no lo encontraron. Se había llevado su caballo, sus armas, su armadura y el cadáver del halcón. Se creyó que había desertado y, en ese caso, había que cazarlo como a un animal. ¿Te das cuenta del tipo de hombre que es? ―me preguntó finalmente.

Me daba cuenta, sí, de que había sufrido más de lo que muchos podríamos habernos imaginado. Me daba cuenta de que tanto sufrimiento hace que una espesa oscuridad se aloje en el alma de las personas y que eso podía estar detrás del silencio de Tristan. Insensiblemente, el relato me había acelerado el corazón. Estaba tensa y no sabía bien por qué. Me impactaba escuchar aquello sobre Tristan, verlo tan pequeño y egoísta, pero no era eso lo que me tensaba. Era la tensión que sentía cada vez que la Visión estaba por manifestarse.

―¿Qué pasó luego? ―pregunté, apretando los puños.

Galahad me observó antes de responderme. Mi condición parecía asustarlo.

―Al otro día, en el funeral, Tristan no se presentó. Arturo lo suplió cargando el cuerpo. Un sacerdote dijo un responso. Nosotros nos limitamos a permanecer en silencio, pero como ninguno de nosotros es cristiano, sólo Arturo participó en el rito. Tristan apareció cuando íbamos a cubrir la tumba. Venía montado a caballo, al paso entre los túmulos. Arturo iba a acercarse a reprenderlo por su falta de respeto, pero él se adelantó haciendo al caballo caminar de lado hasta la tumba. Arrojó en ella un bulto envuelto en un trapo: era el cadáver del halcón. Luego arrojó seis cueros cabelludos aún sangrientos, una insignia de mando woad y una trenza de cabello, típica de los jefes. “Mi ofrenda fúnebre”, dijo.

Nuestros abuelos, en Sarmacia nos contaron que los antiguos guerreros de las estepas conservaban los cueros cabelludos de sus enemigos, como trofeo, pero yo nunca lo había visto. “Los woads se retiraron al norte de la muralla, los seguí hasta allá”, le dijo luego a Arturo. Hizo al caballo retroceder, volvió grupas y se alejó, caracoleando entre las tumbas. A cierta distancia cayó de la montura, a los pies de una tumba. Bors, Arturo y yo fuimos a verlo, tenía una gran mancha de sangre en la espalda, era una herida de flecha. Por una semana se debatió entre la vida y la muerte y, cuando regresó a este mundo, pareció que todos habíamos olvidado lo ocurrido en la batalla, sólo conservábamos nuestra habitual ligera desconfianza hacia él. Y nunca supimos lo que realmente hizo esa noche. Luego le dijo a Arturo que se iría un tiempo y tardó meses en venir.

Los romanos presionaban a Arturo para que lo buscara como desertor, pero Arturo se negó. Tristan llegó poco antes del segundo alzamiento de tu padre, trayendo consigo a su nuevo halcón. Y en esa segunda batalla, Gawain cobró su venganza, eso lo sabes, ¿no?

―Yo sé lo que pasó esa noche ―dije, con los ojos muy abiertos, pues los recuerdos me habían golpeado de pronto hasta casi tumbarme.― Sé lo que pasó esa noche.


	7. Recuerdos Silenciados

La mano que tenía apoyada en Galahad se volvió trémula y fría. El me la tomó, calentándola entre las suyas, con real preocupación, pero yo no le prestaba atención. Me sentí fuera de mí. Las imágenes desfilaban frente a mí, esta vez en un orden lógico, orquestando un relato coherente, que reunía las lagunas que mi memoria había optado por olvidar. No podía saber, y aún hoy no estoy segura, si llegué a hablar de lo que había recordado o no. Si las palabras salieron de mi boca, no supe cómo lo hicieron. Pero, al parecer sí salieron, pues Galahad llegó a enterarse de lo que yo había descubierto, enterrado en mi memoria.

Recordé aquella tarde con claridad. Recordé haber venido en la grupa del caballo de Tristan y haberme sujetado con timidez de su cinturón para no caerme. Al llegar a Carvetia, él se bajó del caballo y me dejó sola, olvidada. Dagonet, sujetándose la cara, me había ayudado a bajar del caballo y entonces alguien le dijo que tenía que irse al interior de la fortaleza pronto, para que le vieran la herida. Dagonet me había dado el susto de mi vida, hasta entonces, pero venían sustos peores. Quedé a cargo de un soldado joven que me tomó del brazo y, mientras Arturo discutía con sus caballeros seguramente sobre la muerte de Gareth, se escabulló conmigo hacia las caballerizas, llevando una lámpara.

Trató de tocarme, yo lo rehuí, él me pegó y me dejó tendida en el piso. Mientras él se descubría, se quitaba las armas romanas que no ocultaban de la vista de nadie que se trataba de un britano, yo salí corriendo con la lámpara en la mano. El me siguió y yo le arrojé la lámpara. Se quemó un poco, en el cuello y un hombro, lo que acrecentó su furia, pero entonces apareció Arturo. Mandó apresar al tipo y me condujo al salón del consejo, donde estaban los prisioneros, toda mi familia. Corrí hacia mi padre para decirle lo que me había ocurrido. Arturo negoció con mi padre y él, consternado, eligió a Cara para dejar como rehén.

Salimos solos y desarmados de la fortaleza, hacia el sur. Caminábamos a paso lento. Mi padre y mis hermanos mayores sabían que en los glacis estaban Bors, Lancelot, Galahad y algunos soldados, con arcos en la mano. Una flecha silbó a cada costado del grupo, sin herir a nadie. Oímos una risa fuerte, que debe haber sido la de Bors. Mi padre se negaba a mirar atrás, pero mis hermanos sí lo hacían. Nos internamos en el bosque. Mis hermanitas clamaban que les dolían los pies y se quedaban atrás. Yo me rezagaba por ellas y ninguno de los hombres parecía prestarnos atención. Cara hacía falta, así habríamos llevado a una niña cada una. Las turné para que fueran sobre mi espalda, hasta que Gwydion se hizo cargo de ellas.

Llegamos al campamento cuando ya estaba oscuro. La mitad de los sobrevivientes ya lo había abandonado. La otra mitad, los más fieles a mi padre, seguían ahí. Se formó un consejo de guerra en un claro de bosque. Yo lo escuché, oculta tras un árbol. Era obvio que el haber caído prisionero, no sólo él, sino también su familia, era una vergüenza para mi padre y que su prestigio como guerrero había casi desaparecido, más aún si el enemigo había tenido compasión de él. Pero quedaba un asunto peor: el rehén. Los miembros del consejo reprocharon crudamente la decisión de mi padre de dejar a Cara como rehén.

―Lo que has hecho es una impiedad, la Diosa nos castigará ―dijo uno.

―La Diosa, si es que existe, ya nos castigó suficiente hoy ―musitó mi padre.

―¿Es que no entiendes la gravedad del asunto? ―exclamó otro―. Tu hija es la esperanza. La Señora es ya anciana, si muere sin dejar heredera nos quedaremos sin sacerdotisa. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Ahora Arturo y los bastardos sármatas deben estarse turnando para violar a una sacerdotisa de la Diosa.

―Arturo no es esa clase de hombre... ―replicó mi padre, de malas ganas.

―¡Pero la fortaleza está llena de romanos! Muchos de nosotros sabíamos que no debíamos seguirte en ésta, pero un mal espíritu nos inspiró. Ahora tienes que solucionar este desastre.

―Cuando lleguemos al norte de la muralla le pediré ayuda a Merlin y realizaremos otro alzamiento, para recuperar a mi hija ―propuso mi padre.

―¿Y tú crees que Merlin querrá aliarse contigo? Tu desprestigio sería el de él ―clamó el más viejo.

―Esto tenemos que solucionarlo ahora ―dijo el primero que habló y entonces me vio. Se levantó rápidamente y antes que yo pudiera alejarme, me tomó de un brazo y me llevó al claro.― ¿Qué fuerza en este mundo hizo que escogieras a Cara en vez de a esta mocosa?

―Ella... ella ya ha tenido suficiente ―murmuró mi padre.― Cara es una mujer ya, sabrá defenderse con mayor soltura o, llegado el caso, sabrá cumplir con su deber.

―Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido. Reuniré a algunos guerreros e iré a hablar con Arturo Castus. Le llevaré a la muchacha, la intercambiaremos por Cara. Entrégame la insignia de mando.

Mi padre lo miró de hito en hito.

―No ―fue todo lo que dijo.

―Entrégame la insignia de mando.

―Quítamela.

El guerrero entonces me puso delante de él, desenvainó su espada y la puso en mi cuello. Se oyeron truenos.

―No ensuciaré mi acero con tu sangre, pero sí puedo purificarlo con un sacrificio ―dijo.― Entrégame la insignia.

Mi padre estaba desarmado, sus armas quedaron como trofeo en Carvetia. Miró a su alrededor esperando el apoyo de algún otro de los presentes. Varios llevaron la mano a sus armas y uno que dudaba más, dijo:

―Es la decisión justa, entrégasela.

Con gestos lentos, mi padre se quitó la insignia del cuello y se la entregó.

El hombre reunió a cinco guerreros y, con antorchas, emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a Carvetia. Había que hacerlo a pie, en la batalla se perdieron casi todos los caballos. Me tiraban del brazo con rabia, como si yo tuviera la culpa de lo que había pasado. Tampoco quería volver a Carvetia, donde ese britano o cualquier otro podría encontrarme de nuevo. Así es que lloraba, gritaba hacia atrás, suplicándole a mi padre que viniera por mí. Me hacían callar a tirones, zarandeos y alguna bofetada ocasional. Si mi padre hubiese conservado su prestigio, nadie se habría atrevido a tocarme.

Llevábamos un rato caminando cuando se escuchó el sonido de una flecha cortar el aire y clavarse en el pecho de uno de los guerreros. Todos se pusieron alerta. Unos optaron por apagar las antorchas, otros prefirieron mantenerlas encendidas para ver desde donde venía el ataque. Se escuchaba el galope de un caballo. Llegó otra flecha hiriendo a otro, y otra más hiriendo a un tercero. Todo lo que llegaba, disparado desde la oscuridad daba en el blanco. Todo lo que los guerreros dispararan en su defensa, estaba destinado a errar.

―Deben ser sármatas ―dijo uno.

―¿Cuántos?

―Dos o tres.

Llegó otra flecha que acabó por matar a uno de los heridos. Desde las sombras, saltando por sobre un tronco apareció el arquero, montado en un caballo blanco. Era Tristan, que le disparó a corta distancia a otro guerrero, con tanta fuerza que la punta de la flecha le cruzó el cuerpo. Yo di con mi espalda contra un árbol, empavorecida. Escuchaba los gritos de dolor de uno o dos de los caídos. Sólo quedaban el jefe y otro guerrero.

―Es un sármata ―dijo el jefe.― Mata a la niña antes que se haga con ella.

El guerrero se bajó del caballo, desenvainó y, sin previo aviso, le cortó la cabeza al hombre que se aproximaba a cumplir la orden. Yo vi al cuerpo inerte, caer de rodillas, soltando la espada con la que iba a cortarme el cuello. Luego se desplomó a mi lado. Tristan tomó su espada con ambas manos y se enfrentó al jefe. Intercambiaron un par de golpes y luego Tristan le abrió el abdomen de un tajo, tumbándolo. Alguien aún gritaba en el suelo. Tristan lo pateó para darle la vuelta y fue el primer cuero cabelludo que tomó. En unos instantes, los gritos se acallaron y comenzó a llover. La única antorcha que siguió encendida estaba clavada a mi lado, bajo la copa de un gran árbol.

Tomó los cueros cabelludos de todos, pero cuando terminó de despellejar la cabeza del que había caído a mi lado, yo le arrojé una piedra. Le arrojé pequeñas piedras y terrones, llorando de miedo. El arrojó lejos el cuero cabelludo del guerrero y se aproximó a mí, con paso decidido. Me tomó por un hombro, acercó la espada a mi cuello, mientras yo lloraba a lágrima viva. Entonces soltó la espada y yo traté de pegarle, de palmotearlo, todo cubierto de sangre y mugre como estaba. Se quitó el casco, me puso las manos en los hombros y me miró. Los dos estábamos llorando. Me habló. Dijo muchas cosas entre sollozos desgarradores, miraba al cielo, y me miraba a mí, me abrazó, me estrechó contra su pecho. La armadura de láminas me hacía daño. Como lo tenía cerca, le mordí el cuello con fuerza, hasta sacarle sangre. El aún resistió el dolor un rato, me soltó luego, se llevó una mano al cuello sangrante y luego la acercó a mí. Renové mi propio llanto, y comencé a temblar, pensando que iba a pegarme. Sólo me acarició la cara, manchándomela de sangre. Era la primera vez que sentía su sangre tibia sobre mi piel.

Yo notaba que su respiración estaba agitada, como si la armadura lo constriñera. Trató de quitársela, pero no pudo, lo que le acarreó otros sollozos de frustración. Me pidió ayuda y di con las hebillas que había en la espalda, en la base del cuello. Desde ahí, continuó solo, hasta quitarse el peto de la armadura y la chaqueta de cuero bajo ella. Solo quedó en las mangas de una camisa sucia. Se arrodilló frente a la armadura, apoyó los codos en ella, metió la cabeza entre las manos y lloró a gritos, diciendo palabras ininteligibles. Me acerqué a él, cubiertos de lluvia como estábamos, le acaricié algunos mechones de cabello. Me rehuyó al principio, pero luego se abandonó. Entonces lo abracé, con brazos y piernas, como hacía con Gwydion cuando regresaba de una batalla y estaba de buen humor. El respondió a mi abrazo, como si estuviéramos juntos en nuestra desgracia.

Se escuchó un galopar. Tristan se incorporó de golpe. Era mi padre el que venía a caballo, como una aparición, arco en mano. Mi padre tensó el arco con una mirada de odio. Recordé la imagen como si el mundo hubiese marchado más lento. Porque mi padre no le apuntó a Tristan, sino a mí. Pero la flecha la recibió Tristan en la espalda. Cayó sobre mí y yo vi a mi padre armar un segundo tiro. Con movimientos pesados, Tristan tomó un cuchillo arrojadizo del pectoral de la armadura y se lo arrojó a mi padre, casi sin mirar. Le dio en un costado, mi padre cayó del caballo.

Tristan se incorporó y con un grito reprimido se quitó la flecha, volviendo a caer, exhausto sobre mí, sin aplastarme. La respiración pesada y agitada por el esfuerzo. Sentí pudor hoy de haber visto esa imagen, en un contexto diferente cuando era pequeña. Gateó lejos de mí, hasta tomar la espada. Tambaleándose, se levantó y con paso inseguro, buscó a mi padre. Yo corrí a interponerme entre mi padre y él. Me arrodillé, poniendo una mano en gesto defensivo. Tristan levantó la espada y la bajó luego. Volvió a caer de rodillas frente a mí, apoyó su cabeza en la mía brevemente y se incorporó.

Le sacó a mi padre el cuchillo y comprobó que aún respiraba. Le cortó la trenza mayor, uno de los distintivos del jefe de guerra y se levantó. Aunque estuviese de pie, la cabeza le colgaba, somnolienta hacia un costado. Sólo haciendo un esfuerzo de voluntad lograba sostenerla y moverse. Recogió sus cosas. Amontonó las reliquias recogidas de los guerreros junto al árbol de copa espesa que aún resguardaba la débil luz de la antorcha. A ratos se resbalaba en el barro, pero, con esfuerzo, volvía a ponerse de pie. Había algo de infantil en su apariencia y en sus movimientos cuando iba a dar al suelo. Era de talla grande, pero entonces se veía pequeño, disminuido.

Con un esfuerzo mayúsculo, levantó a mi padre del suelo y lo puso de vuelta en su caballo. Le restituyó su arco y lo aseguró en la silla de manera que no se cayera. Al terminar, casi cae al barro, pero se sujetó del caballo. Se llevó la mano a la espalda. Había una mancha de sangre considerable en su camisa.

Recogió su casco y su armadura, la desarmó, la puso en una alforja de su propia montura. Yo recogí la chaqueta de cuero y él me recogió a mí, subiéndome a su caballo. Tomó la rienda del caballo de mi padre y con otro doloroso y lento esfuerzo, se subió a su caballo. Llovía a cántaros y estaba oscuro. Sólo los relámpagos iluminaban el camino y orientaban al jinete, pero desorientaban a los corceles.

Así fuimos. Yo acurrucada delante de él, arrebujada en la chaqueta de cuero, él asiendo la rienda de su propio caballo con una mano y la del de mi padre con la otra. A veces soltaba la brida del suyo para chequear cómo estaba yo o porque estaba a punto de perder la conciencia y su cuerpo se bamboleaba en el caballo. Yo no sentía frío, cubierta con la chaqueta. El calor del caballo y del jinete me mantenían cómoda, y casi no me mojaba.

Tampoco tenía miedo. Las cosas más extrañas me habían ocurrido ya, no me quedaba mucho más por temer. Habían puesto en mis manos un arma para matar, me habían hecho prisionera, alguien había intentado hacerme cosas que aún no podía entender. Mi propio padre, había partido sintiendo lástima por mí, pero luego había tratado de matarme, yo no podía entender por qué. Imaginaba que hice mal en abrazar al sármata. Pero, ¿por qué un abrazo podía ser tan malo como para querer matarme? Iba a hacerlo, iba a hacerlo, no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza, mi padre iba a matarme, estaría muerta ahora si el sármata no se hubiese interpuesto.

Tampoco podía entender por qué lo había hecho. No me conocía, era uno de nuestros feroces enemigos y también vi en sus ojos la clara intención de asesinarme cuando reparó en mí por primera vez. Pero luego, esa intención había desaparecido. En el espacio de unas cuantas horas, mi infancia había terminado, enfrentando el odio más encarnizado, al mismo tiempo que el mayor acto de generosidad. Había sido odiada a muerte y salvada al mismo tiempo. Yo, una a la que se le había enseñado a no pedir nada, a no causar ningún problema, casi había cobrado la vida de un hombre.

No pasó mucho rato antes que llegáramos a la vista de lo que quedaba del campamento. Sólo estaban mis hermanos varones y dos o tres guerreros. Se veían antorchas a lo lejos, en dirección noroeste, hacia el muro. Tristan se bajó del caballo, me bajó a mí y me subió al de mi padre. Me entregó las riendas y me miró. Yo aún tenía el sabor de su sangre en mi boca y él se llevó la mano al cuello. Le dio una palmada al caballo y se quedó en la arboleda mirando.

Mis hermanos me vieron llegar y me preguntaron qué había pasado. Recibieron a mi padre, lo atendieron. Y seguían preguntándome con insistencia qué era lo que había pasado. A mí sólo se me repetía la cara de odio de mi padre cuando iba a dispararme, se me apretaba la garganta y no podía decir nada. Medio delirando, mi padre gritaba que había que sacrificarme, porque el enemigo me había poseído. Nadie le hizo caso, pero Gwydion me quitó la chaqueta con la que yo aún estaba cubierta y la arrojó lejos, reconociendo que era de un sármata. Yo aún miraba hacia la arboleda y a la luz de los rayos era capaz de reconocer la silueta del sármata, como la de una estatua.

Cuando mi padre ya estaba estable, emprendimos el camino hacia la muralla. Furtivamente, yo recogí la chaqueta y con un cuchillo, le corté un pedazo de la manga. Cada vez que miraba hacia atrás, veía al sármata siguiéndonos, pero nadie más lo veía. Lo vi recoger la chaqueta. Lo vi llegar al muro a nuestra zaga. Lo vi trepado en el terraplén de un lienzo caído del muro y desde entonces no lo vi más.


	8. La niebla en la memoria

Eso era lo que había recordado. Mientras lo hacía, había caminado hasta el centro del picadero. Galahad escuchaba mi relato desde las gradas, con atención y sorpresa. Entonces las fuerzas me abandonaron, como si el recuerdo hubiese sido un esfuerzo físico. Me desplomé en el piso. Galahad llegó presuroso a mi lado, creyendo que me había desmayado, pero yo seguía perfectamente consciente. Era mi cuerpo el que no respondía. Galahad me preguntó muchas veces qué me ocurría, pero no fui capaz de contestarle. No le presté atención. Estaba demasiado concentrada en el recuerdo. Ahora que lo veía con claridad, quería saber por qué lo había olvidado. Por qué no reconocí a Tristan desde el primer momento, por qué todas las partes de mi historia que se repitieron después no habían sido sino un vago déjà vu, cuando podrían haber sido un recuerdo claro.

En introspección, mi mente volvió a los sucesos de aquellos días. Recordé no haber dicho una sola palabra en el camino de vuelta a mi aldea. Recordé haberme sentido mal, mareada y mortalmente cansada, cansada desde dentro, como si mis propias entrañas me molestaran. Me movía con pesadez y me detenía con frecuencia. A la mañana siguiente, me desmayé, pero nadie se dio cuenta. Fueron sólo unos instantes, pues pasé de ir en medio de la columna a ir al final. Me puse de pie y seguí caminando. Gwydion se dio cuenta que algo me pasaba y me llevó en su espalda. No acampamos, así es que llegamos a la aldea en la segunda noche.

Me llevaron con la Señora en seguida. Yo apenas podía o quería moverme. La Señora me examinó de inmediato, desmintiendo los temores de mi padre: mi virginidad seguía intacta. Luego pasamos a asuntos aún menos lisonjeros.

 La Señora reclamó a mi padre la presencia de Cara. Lo reprendió duramente, diciéndole que era un inútil, que los guerreros creían que lo eran todo porque eran hombres, pero que desconocían el poder del sacerdocio. Que pagaría caro, que la Diosa ya le tenía reservada una venganza. Mi padre preguntó si había alguna manera de aplacar a la Diosa. La Señora sólo me señaló. Mi padre accedió. Me puso las manos en los hombros y yo temblé, porque recordé inmediatamente su expresión cuando quiso matarme.

―Te quedarás aquí ahora, y la obedecerás en todo.

Yo apenas asentí. Me sentía tan mal que, donde fuera que me dejaran, estaría bien. Eso pensé, pero pasé una noche horrible, poblada de sueños terribles. Reviví todas las escenas del sur de la Muralla. Volví a sentir el sabor ferroso de la sangre en mi boca y el roce de la sangre tibia contra mi piel.

            Amanecí mal y empeoré durante el día. Cuando Gwydion vino, por alguna razón a verme, yo volaba en fiebre, en una duermevela espantosa, acompañada de los sueños más horribles de toda mi vida.

            Me veía a mí misma, pero no era yo. Un campamento, arrasado por un enemigo voraz e implacable. Hombres pasados por las armas, mujeres y niñas, forzadas, torturadas y muertas. Las postrimerías de un combate, en que arqueros a caballo perseguían a los fugitivos. Una mujer me abrazó y recibió una flecha en la espalda por mí. Murió ante mis ojos. Tomé, con las manos de un muchacho de 9 u 10 años, una espada rota del suelo y me abalancé al campo de batalla, gritando con todas mis fuerzas, con una voz delgada aún y que no era la mía. Un jinete venía hacia mí, listo para lanzarme un lazo, pero otra mujer, más joven y que compartía rasgos con la primera, me detuvo. Me rodeó con los brazos y esperó poder protegerme. La tomaron del pelo para apartarla de mí. Le hicieron cosas atroces antes de tomar su vida, cosas que yo no pude evitar. Cuando intenté pegarles, dos hombres adultos me tumbaron a golpes de puño y me patearon en el suelo hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

            Me vi luego atada por el cuello a un tronco plantado en el piso. Estaba sujeta por una cadena, la cual era compartida, en la otra punta había otro chico, de mi misma edad y apariencia, mi imagen especular. Yo lo reconocía como mi igual y él tenía los rasgos inflamados por los golpes, igual que yo. Nos hacían pelear. Sólo el que ganaba comía. Como el otro también era yo, nos turnábamos para ganar. La tribu se movía de un lugar a otro, saqueando y peleando y nosotros nos arrastrábamos con ellos, siempre atados por el cuello, con lluvia o bajo los rayos quemantes del sol.

            Pasó largo tiempo. Mis manos habían crecido y la cadena que compartía con mi reflejo seguía en mi cuello. En todo ese tiempo, sólo una muchacha un par de años mayor que nosotros nos atendió. Era la encargada de llevarnos el agua y la comida y hablaba nuestro idioma, con un extraño acento, de modo que nos enseñaba a hablar como nuestros captores. Creía en los dioses de mi pueblo y cada vez que podía nos encomendaba a ellos. Llevaba allí más tiempo que nosotros, pero parecía estar bien y ella decía que se lo debía a la protección de los dioses.

            Los dioses pueden ser buenos, pero los hombres son malos. Las personas que nos apresaron querían saber qué tan crueles podíamos llegar a ser y lo comprobaron por primera vez con ella. Sus juegos siempre eran así. Tener compasión o dudar significaba ganarse un terrible castigo, perder la poca dignidad que nos quedaba e incluso perder la vida, aunque salvarse de ello significara lastimar a una muchacha inocente, ver a otros chicos de tu edad morir con una flecha en el ojo por no haber podido armar un arco a tiempo para defenderse. Aunque significara acabar matando a tu propio hermano en combate singular.

            La crueldad se cuela en tus venas. Aunque sepas que te están utilizando para negocios que no son tuyos, sólo porque eres hábil con la espada y con el arco. Aunque seas el último prisionero sobreviviente, junto a tu maestro, traído de un lugar lejano y debas batirte a duelo con él para volver a casa, la crueldad no se va, pues él era la última persona que te quedaba en esa vida errabunda y brutal. Aunque regreses a casa, siguiendo a un halcón, lo que has visto sigue ahí, guardado en tu interior. En casa sólo está tu padre, un tipo al que nunca entendiste mucho. Sabes que ya pasaron años desde que tu madre y tu hermana se sacrificaron para tratar de protegerte y que nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Tu padre te hace tatuar el rostro para ocultar las marcas que te hicieron tus captores, te obliga a tatuarte más marcas que te hacen su sucesor.

El hogar no tiene el sabor que imaginaste. Tratas de pasar la mayor cantidad posible de tiempo a solas. Sólo el halcón es testigo de lo que tratas de hacer cuando estás solo. Y cuando llega un oficial romano a buscar la remesa de caballería sármata acordada, te separas de tu padre, de tu banda y de tus tierras sin lamentarlo. El único trozo de tierra que llevas es al halcón que parece haberte escogido a ti y sólo a ti.

            Vistes las armas que pertenecieron a tu maestro. Sigues tu camino, da igual adónde te lleve. Nada puede ser peor que lo que ya has vivido hasta ahora. Pero algo lo es: la esperanza.

La esperanza, vestida de muchacha se presenta ante ti, blanca, rubia y pura. Cristiana y bondadosa. Prometida a otro. Parecía curar las heridas con sólo tocarlas, las del cuerpo y las del alma. Intenta enseñarte que hay un Dios de amor, al que le importamos. Pero estás ahí sólo de paso, tu puesto no es Londinium, sino Carvetia.

            En Carvetia conoces a tu oficial al mando. Un chico, menor que tú, pero hábil con la espada. Resiste un combate largo contigo, pero podrías derrotarlo si quisieras. Las tropas romanas se enfrentan a alzamientos de pictos. Tú eres caballero y te especializas en arquería a caballo. El otro arquero montado es un chico de tu edad que llegó a Britania con sus hermanos. Se hacen amigos.

            Las batallas cobran sus primeras heridas, pero se sobrevive, sobre todo si entre los doce, los trece, se cubren las espaldas. Nadie entiende tus técnicas ni tus armas, pero saben que no pueden enseñarte nada y que están forzados a confiar en ti.

            Entonces Carvetia se ilumina. La muchacha rubia de Londinium llega para casarse. Carvetia es un lugar horrible para alguien como ella. Y, mientras ella espera la realización de la boda, tus ojos no son los únicos que la ven. La boda es interrumpida. Los novios son raptados. Los caballeros y las tropas deben correr a rescatarlos antes que se los lleven al norte de la muralla. La batalla es confusa, el campo de batalla es un caos y se hace imposible rescatar a los rehenes sin riesgos. Ella recibe por error una flecha en el pecho, que siega su vida en un instante. Una flecha que tú disparaste.

            Los otros ojos que la veían no te lo perdonan. Casi te hacen matar, pero el muerto resulta ser él. Sin amigos ni esperanzas, comprendes que no hay Dios en este mundo, que no hay que apegarse a nadie ni a nada, pues todo es pasajero. Lo único que no lo es, es la certeza de la muerte y la sucesión de las batallas. Dedicas todo tu tiempo y energía al combate, a perfeccionar el arte de matar.

Entrenas al halcón para que sobrevuele el campo de batalla, como si pudieras ver lo que él ve, como si el campo de batalla no fuera más que una cacería humana. Tu arco nunca más yerra, siempre da en el blanco. Y tú nunca más lamentas una muerte. Pasas años sin sentir emoción alguna, salvo curiosidad, curiosidad por saber cuándo y de qué manera terminará todo.

            Eso, hasta que tienes la oportunidad de hacer a otro inocente pasar por lo mismo que tú, tienes la oportunidad de brutalizar a una niña que te arrojó un terrón a la cara y que trató de pegarte con sus débiles manos, como tú lo hiciste en el pasado. Te niegas a hacerlo y quedas bañado en lluvia, reconociendo que aún te queda algo de humanidad, negando aquello en lo que te has convertido. Tus demonios te lo cobran en sangre, misma sangre que diste como ofrenda a la más débil chispa de esperanza que cruzara tu camino.

            La señora trató de despertarme de estos sueños, con resultados limitados. En medio de mi duermevela escuché la voz de mi hermano:

―¿Necesita hierbas para la fiebre? Iré donde sea.

―Necesita drogas para olvidar ―respondió la Señora.― Eso es lo que necesita.

―¿Olvidar?

―Selló un pacto con un hombre. No puede olvidarlo porque está sellado.

―Pero vos dijisteis que ella no había sido...

―Ella no derramó su sangre, sino él. Y ahora él se hunde en la oscuridad, arrastrándola.

―¿Ella está... muriendo?

―Sí. Por eso necesita olvidar. Lo que quiero que traigas sólo crece al sur de la muralla...

            Desde ahí perdí completamente la noción del tiempo, del espacio y de todo. Cuando me repuse, me dijeron que había perdido días completos. Desde entonces que no recordaba  nada bien desde la batalla. Un día, vagando cerca del lago, encontré un trozo de cuero curtido. Me sonaba familiar. Como me iban a enseñar a disparar el arco, me hice una muñequera con él, la cual me quedó grande en principio. Pero no la reemplacé, pues sospeché que ese trozo de cuero era o sería importante para mí. La he usado desde entonces.

            Ahora, lo primero que hice fue llevarme la mano a la muñequera, echa de un trozo de la ajada chaqueta que Tristan aún usaba y, que en una de sus magas, tenía doble puño, porque yo le corté un pedazo. Recuperé mis fuerzas. Al darme cuenta, Galahad me llevaba en brazos por el patio. Le indiqué que ya me encontraba bien, que podía bajarme. Lo hizo, con incredulidad y cuidado. Entonces vi a Gawain. Nos quedamos mirando.

―Galahad, por favor, ―dije, apoyada aún en él― dile a Gawain que siento lo que ocurrió con su hermano. Dile que esta guerra me ha cobrado a mi hermana y a mi padre, pero que a pesar de eso, no me siento parte del conflicto. El muro fue construido mucho antes que yo naciera y nadie puede obligarme a encarnar un odio que no es mío.

            Galahad iba a traducir, pero Gawain lo interrumpió:

―El odio no es nuestro, pero se mete en nuestras vidas ―dijo, en mi idioma, con un acento aún peor que el de Galahad.

            Asentí y miré a ambos caballeros alternativamente.

―Escuché tu historia en las caballerizas ―dijo Gawain, haciendo que me volviera de inmediato, por aquella indiscreción.― No le hagas caso a Galahad, es sólo un niño ―dicho lo cual Galahad hizo un gesto como para protestar, pero Gawain continuó hablando.― Todos venimos de tribus diferentes, con distintas historias. Lo que pueda haber ocurrido, ya está olvidado y perdonado. Todos te agradecemos lo que hiciste por Tristan, aunque en lo personal... espero no volver a verte ―hizo una pausa, miró al piso y luego volvió a dirigirme los ojos.― ¿Sabes por qué la muralla está tan vigilada? ―me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza.― Pronto vendrá un enviado del Emperador o del Papa a entregarnos nuestros papeles de liberación.

―¡Gawain! ―exclamó Galahad.

―Calma, Galahad, sé lo que hago. Pronto me iré de esta maldita isla. Yo me iré, pero no puedo llevarme las tumbas de mis hermanos conmigo.

            Asentí nuevamente, en silencio.

―Así es que pronto se irán ―dije, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, con una sonrisa forzada. Sospechaba que eso debía ocurrir pronto, lo tenía asumido. Pero saber que la vigilancia en la muralla se debía precisamente a que estaban esperando ver aparecer al emisario de un momento a otro, me llenó de tristeza. Tristan, que había vivido más de 5 años enterrado en mi memoria y que ahora había salido a la luz hace sólo unas semanas, se iría pronto. Me era arrancada hasta la conformidad de saber que cuando mirara al firmamento vería lo mismo que yo. Respiré profundo.

            Se hizo el silencio. Quise dar un paso hacia el interior de la fortaleza, pero tanto Galahad me mantuvo sujeta, como Gawain me detuvo con algo como:

―Tengo algo que decirte, algo que nadie más sabe.

            Lo miré con atención.

―Sabes quién mató a tu padre, ¿no?

―No te guardo rencor ―dije, cansada.― Mi padre era un guerrero... y los guerreros mueren ―dije y miré a Galahad para evaluar si reconocía las palabras.

―Tu padre era un guerrero, de los más grandes que ha tenido tu pueblo. Lo busqué en el campo de batalla y tuve con él un enfrentamiento muy largo. Me hirió en ambas manos, cada herida me significó perder un arma. Me vi en el suelo, desarmado. Mi hacha y mi maza estaban fuera de mi alcance. Miré a mi alrededor y nadie podía ayudarme, supe lo que es estar solo en un campo de batalla lleno de gente. Supe lo que sintió mi hermano, al ver que se lo degollaría sin ningún honor. Entonces tu padre recibió una flecha que le entró por la parte de atrás del cuello y le salió por adelante ―Gawain no escatimó en gestos para indicarme cómo había muerto mi padre. Al menos me quedaba la certeza de que no se enteró de que moriría y de que no sufrió.― La flecha fue disparada desde el extremo del campo de batalla, un tiro imposible. Sólo un gran arquero pudo haberlo hecho y no conozco muchos...

            Abrí grandes ojos y sé que los colores se fueron de mi rostro.

―Yo me limité a cortar su cabeza, por eso todos creyeron que yo lo maté. La verdad es que no he tenido nunca la oportunidad de matar a ningún caudillo en el campo de batalla. Arturo es el que más líderes ha matado, por una cuestión de honor y de cuidado hacia sus hombres. Todos sabemos que muerto el líder, los ejércitos se desbandan. Por lo demás, los líderes suelen buscar a Arturo por la misma razón y lo encuentran con facilidad debido a su capa roja. Sin embargo, el segundo de nosotros que ha matado más líderes en los últimos cinco años es Tristan. Desde que murió Gareth, él siempre busca a los jefes en el campo de batalla.

            Entonces miró a Galahad con intensidad.

―Esa obsesión por los jefes sólo puede tener una razón, niño ―le dijo,― una que podrías pensar mejor antes de decir que no somos hermanos los seis y que no lo fuimos los doce. Adiós, hija del Hijo de Dragón ―agregó luego, vuelto hacia mí, inclinando brevemente la cabeza, antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

            Sentí que las fuerzas volvían a abandonarme. Galahad fue muy atento en sujetarme y abrazarme. El pensaba que yo estaba destruida y lo estaba, pero mi corazón no estaba roto por las razones obvias.

            Ahora eran demasiadas imágenes para elegir. No supe si fue la Visión, mis recuerdos o sólo una afiebrada imaginación, pero de pronto, apoyada en Galahad vi todas las imágenes de Tristan que tenía ahora en mi mente. Vi al niño prisionero, vi al asesino bien entrenado, vi al hijo rebelde, al enamorado devoto, al caballero sármata de la Gran Muralla, al que lo perdió todo, al asesino letal y silencioso, al hombre devastado con el cadáver del halcón en brazos; al guerrero frío y sin compasión que cortaba cueros cabelludos, al hombre vulnerable hecho de lluvia, sangre y lágrimas; vi al asesino de mi padre, disparar su flecha desde un otero, por la espalda y observar con frialdad el resultado de su tiro; vi al hombre deshonesto, vi al explorador del bosque, al tipo indiferente que miraba a la muerte con desdén, al hombre que salvó mi vida tantas veces, al torturador, al amante que a pesar de sus enormes manos y sus cuantiosas cicatrices, aún sabía ser tierno. Todos parecían girar en torno a mí y esta vez no sabía cuál de todas las imágenes escoger.

Quería llorar o gritar, pero aún me quedaba parte del estoicismo que me había transmitido la Señora. Además, la compañía no era la correcta. Por supuesto que no lo era, pues me generó una aflicción mayor lo que vi cuando Galahad me apartó de sí. Me miró directo a los ojos, sin soltarme. Apartó de mi rostro un mechón de cabello, poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja. No atiné a moverme, pero la mirada se extendió por más de lo prudente. Yo conocía esa mirada. El joven hizo un conato por acercarse y entonces recibió un pequeño terrón en la sien. Nos volvimos.


	9. Do ut des

Una ventana del segundo piso estaba abierta. Tristan estaba de pie, apoyado en el marco con toda displicencia, alimentando a su halcón. Sentí como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Me alejé de Galahad, me arremangué el vestido y me dirigí hacia las habitaciones. Galahad aún sostuvo mi brazo un instante. Lo vi intercambiar una seria mirada con Tristan primero.

―No tienes que ir si no quieres ―me dijo luego.

No le respondí, sólo seguí adelante. Las piernas me llevaban a la habitación de Tristan, pero no podía imaginar lo que pasaría cuando lo viera frente a frente. Era como si no lo hubiese visto en años, aunque sólo lo había dejado hacía un rato. Yo misma sentí que había envejecido algunos años, porque me había apropiado de una experiencia que era mía, pero que la Señora, con sus artes, me había ocultado.

Mientras, paso a paso, subía la escalera, me pareció ver cada una de mis imágenes de él y ver agregarse una última: la del reproche, la que me juzgaba, como si hubiese hecho algo muy malo. Esa última imagen acrecentaba mi sensación de muerte. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que pasaría cuando volviese a mi aldea, sentía que iba a morir. No podía soportar la idea de la Señora juzgándome, sin preguntarme, sin escucharme, como había hecho con Cara. Ahora a ese juicio se agregaba el de Tristan que podría reclamarme el haber prestado oídos a los que tenían cosas malas de él para decirme. Eso, solo entre otros reclamos. Llegué hasta la puerta muriendo de angustia. No me atreví a tocar. Junté valor y sencillamente entré.

Él estaba parado descalzo y a torso desnudo junto la ventana. No se inmutó por mi llegada. Siguió jugando con su halcón. Pasaron unos instantes y nada cambió. El que me ignorara acrecentaba mi angustia, así es que hice notar mi presencia. El acarició el cuello del halcón una vez más, lo miró, le dijo unas palabras, las que siempre usaba para liberarlo y lo echó a volar.

Me otorgó una corta mirada oblicua. Yo le sonreí, nerviosa. Me acerqué. La herida de su costado tenía una capa de piel nueva y el médico le había sacado las suturas de la cabeza el día anterior. Estaba de pie y tenía buen semblante. Yo tendría que abandonar Carvetia al día siguiente.

Mientras yo lo examinaba, él hacía lo propio conmigo. Tomó una brizna de paja que estaba enredada en mis cabellos. Yo recordé mi desmayo en el picadero y cómo Galahad me había auxiliado. Sentí miedo, mucho miedo. Él puso mi mano en la suya, donde tenía el guante de cetrería. Dijo las mismas palabras que le decía al halcón y soltó mi mano.

―No, Tristan ―dije, buscándolo―. Tristan, mírame. ¡Tristan, mírame!

Mi exclamación me atrajo su mirada. Y lo que había en sus ojos me sorprendió. Tenía miedo. Tanto o más que yo. Había visto mi conversación con Gawain y mi reacción ante ella, sabía que más de un caballero hablaba mi idioma y que podrían haberme dicho lo que me faltaba saber de él. Por eso, temía.

Alcé la mano para acariciarlo y rehuyó, casi como si fuera a recibir un golpe. Me rehuyó aún una segunda vez y a la tercera pude tocarlo. Quería ver su cuello. En el límite de lo cubierto por la barba, las encontré: marcas, tenues marcas blanquecinas y regulares. La huella de una cadena. Confundida con ellas, en un costado del cuello, mis dientes marcados. Él me había reconocido desde un principio y había repetido las imágenes para invocar mi memoria, pero yo no recordaba. Por eso mordía mi cuello cada vez que podía. Por eso, siempre me pedía ayuda con las hebillas superiores de su armadura.

Lo abracé. Permanecimos abrazados unos instantes y luego yo busqué su cuello. Planté, uno por uno, algunos besitos huérfanos, humedecidos por mi aliento acalorado. Luego le instalé un mordisco cariñoso, en el mismo lugar de hace cinco años, reconciliando pasado y presente. Su reacción fue inmediata, su respiración se volvió cálida y profunda y buscó también mi cuello. Miré su rostro, los labios entreabiertos, hambrientos de un buen beso, de esos que no nos dábamos desde hacía unas semanas.

Justo entonces pareció que la voz de que Tristan estaba en pie corrió más rápido que nuestro reencuentro, pues un tropel abrió la puerta de par en par y la habitación de pronto estuvo llena de gente. Me alejé lo más rápido que pude, pero no creo haber podido evitar que Bors nos viera, pues le dio un pícaro puñetazo en el hombro a Tristan. Me puse roja a más no poder y comencé a deslizarme lentamente lejos de la escena. Sin embargo, Arturo me atrapó. Entre traducciones, proclamó que este era un acontecimiento feliz, puesto que al fin se me permitiría volver a mi tierra.

―Quién como ella ―murmuró Galahad, con una mirada torva.

―Ya será nuestro turno, amigo ―dijo Lancelot, mirándolo alternativamente a él y a mí, tratando de dilucidar lo que ocurría.

Luego siguieron los comentarios festivos. Las mujeres, lideradas por Vanora, opinaron que Tristan debía darse un baño y los hombres, que debía emborracharse hasta desaparecer. Ambos grupos cumplieron su objetivo. Las mujeres bañaron a Tristan, sin siquiera mencionar mi participación, pues aquello no era espectáculo para una doncella honrada, asunto que no me dejó nada feliz. Y, mientras eso ocurría, los hombres prepararon una cogorza de proporciones para esa noche.

La fiesta fue alegre, pero, a instancias de Bors, algo cargada al exceso. Él fue quien abrió los fuegos. Vanora traducía para mí, de modo que supe que dio por inaugurado el simposio diciendo:

―Celebramos que éste desgraciado volvió a escapársele a la muerte. ―Tristan levantó levemente su vaso―. Y que su adorable curandera, aunque joven y linda, nos deje al fin. Todos esperamos de corazón no volver a saber de ella, ¿no es así?

Todos brindaron por ello, con alivio, pues ello significaba que Carvetia dejaba de estar en peligro. Además, todos, incluyendo a Tristan, creían que yo me moría por volver a casa. Ninguno sabía lo mucho que me asustaba volver. Todos desconocían el tremor que se apoderaba de mis entrañas al pensar que tendría que regresar y dar explicaciones. El sólo pensarlo hacía que me aproximara a la muerte, aún estando viva.

Cualquier fantasía amorosa que hubiese elaborado en esos días, terminaba ahí. No me quedaría en Carvetia por amor, pues eso sería poner en riesgo a aquel al que amaba. El no iría por mí, pues eso sería desertar. Y, cuando llegara su salvoconducto, tenía todo el derecho de volver a su tierra luego de 15 años de esclavitud. Eso era todo, éste era el final de nuestra historia y, por como iban las cosas, me angustiaba no poder sellarla como merecía. Trataba de apartar mis pensamientos de estos dolores, pero resultaba difícil.

Luego de la inauguración y de alguna canción de Vanora, comenzó una borrachera apoteósica. Los soldados me miraban y decían cosas que yo no podía entender. Le pregunté a Vanora.

―No quieres saber lo que dicen ―me respondió.

―Te lo pregunto porque quiero saberlo.

―Se preguntan qué sabor tienes, qué les harías si durmieras con ellos y otras chorradas como esa ―me dijo la mujer, de malas ganas―. Es mejor que no te apartes de mí.

Sólo entonces reparé en que el soldado que intentó abusar de mí podría estar aún allí, si es que no había muerto ya. Habían transcurrido poco más de cinco años, lo que representaba un tercio de mi experiencia vital, pero para una carrera militar, era una fracción pequeña. Todas esas noches, me había sentido segura, durmiendo en la cama que armaron para mí en la habitación de Tristan... metiéndome a veces en su cama para ayudarlo a mantener el calor corporal, tarea que por unos días le fue difícil debido a la pérdida de sangre. Ahora decidí no separarme de Vanora en ningún momento, lo que significó que yo, futura sacerdotisa de la Diosa, estuviera atendiendo mesas toda la noche.

Vanora tenía varios hijos, entre ellos un bebé que debía haber nacido sólo una o dos semanas antes de mi llegada a Carvetia. En algún momento ella debió acudir a atenderlo y entonces me quedé sola. De todas formas, el cobertizo de la cocina era un recinto completamente abierto hacia el patio donde se celebraba la fiesta, de modo que no había mucho que temer. Un soldado se acercó. Yo pretendí estar muy ocupada limpiando vasos y ni siquiera lo miré. Sentí miedo de reconocerlo. Hablaba a mis espaldas, con acento borracho. Me oculté un cuchillo. Cuando me volví, estuve a punto de chocar con alguien, de modo que casi uso el arma. Pero el soldado ya se había ido, el que llegó a la cocina fue Galahad, que había venido por más vino.

―Me asustaste ―le dije.

Él se rio.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó.― ¿Qué harás cuando llegues a tu tierra? ¿Te casarás pronto? Estás en edad, ¿no?

―Se suponía que iba a ser sacerdotisa de la Diosa ―respondí.

―¿Ya no lo serás?

―No lo sé.

―¿Por qué no lo sabes? ―preguntó, sirviéndose un vaso de vino.

―Porque el futuro siempre es desconocido ―dije, mirándolo a los ojos, habiéndome tardado un poco en responder.

―¿Lo es? ¿Qué crees que pueda ocurrir que impida que cumplas tu destino?

―No lo sé.

―¿Que alguien podría pedirte que te quedaras en Carvetia?

―¿Quién me lo pediría?

―No lo sé.

―¿Acaso tú? ―lo desafié.

Me miró unos instantes. Lo sorprendí con algo que parecía no saber claramente cómo contestar.

―No ―dijo, sin mirarme. ―Yo no. No soy como Bors.

―¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no estás en edad de merecer?

―En la fortaleza no faltan las mujeres para la entretención. Hablando de matrimonio, si llego a casarme, será en Sarmacia ―dijo, empinándose un trago, con un gesto amargo.― Porque allá volveremos ―agregó―. Muy pronto, dejando atrás a todos los que conocimos aquí.

―Todos tenemos deberes que cumplir ―dije, consciente de lo que trataba de hacerme sentir―. Cuando llegue a mi hogar, me someteré a mi entrenamiento nuevamente y acabaré siendo una hechicera legendaria, que hará a mi pueblo ganar sus batallas.

―Bien por ti. Espero ya no estar aquí cuando eso suceda.

Lo miré con fijeza un rato, hasta que reparó en mi mirada. Lo hizo, noté el rubor en sus mejillas de niño.

―¿Qué? ―me dijo.

―En la mañana me dijiste las razones por las que cada uno de tus compañeros luchaba ―articulé lentamente.― Incluso, fuiste muy específico en acusar a Tristan de luchar exclusivamente por amor a la sangre...

―Sí, sí, creo que me excedí, pero... ―me contestó, cansinamente.

―Hubo una cosa que no me dijiste ―lo interrumpí.

―¿Cuál?

―La razón que tú tienes para luchar.

―Ojalá tuviera una razón ―contestó, tornando a mirar la bebida.

―¿No la tienes?

―¿Puede haber una razón para que quiera matar a alguien a quien no conozco, contra quien no tengo nada personal?

―¿Sobrevivir?

Galahad lo pensó unos instantes.

―Sobrevivir ―repitió―. Sobrevivir, para así poder volver. Me parece una buena razón ―agregó, sonriéndome―. La tendré en cuenta.

―¿Te chanceas de mí?

―Para nada. No me chancearía de una futura sacerdotisa de la diosa de no sé qué ―dijo, con gesto burlón.

―No juegues con la Diosa ―le advertí.

―¿Qué puede pasarme?

No contesté.

―Ya todo lo malo me ha ocurrido ―murmuró, llevándose el vaso a los labios.

―Galahad, ―dije, cabreada― ¿no te aburres de enumerar tus desgracias? En tu tierra eras el hijo de alguien importante, eso lo entiendo, hasta aquí has sobrevivido con tu cara de niño bonito intacta y pronto regresarás a tus estepas. Deja ya de pensar que eres el ser más desdichado de la tierra, pues la vida de cada uno de nosotros es difícil, ¿me oíste? Muy difícil.

Imperceptiblemente me puse a temblar, estaba en guardia, furiosa. Galahad se interrumpió en su trago y me miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa.

―Te ves hermosa cuando la pasión se apodera de ti, pero cálmate, ¿sí?

Intentó ponerme una mano en el hombro la cual yo rehuí. Miré hacia el patio y me topé con los ojos de Tristan, que parecían no haber perdido detalle de lo ocurrido. Galahad tornó su mirada a la misma dirección. Mirando de reojo, Tristan cortó una lonja de venado asado con su cuchillo y la desgarró significativamente con sus caninos lobunos, esta vez sin despegarle los ojos de encima a Galahad. El joven le devolvió la mirada, con una chispa en sus ojos azules.

―Espero que tu última noche en Carvetia sea placentera...―murmuró, dirigiéndose a mí―. Creo que lo será ―agregó, dándole una última mirada a Tristan, antes de echarse al coleto el resto del vino y tomar la jarra que había ido a buscar―. Hasta nunca, Gráinne, hija del Hijo de Dragón ―agregó con gesto desdeñoso, antes de irse de la cocina.

Vanora regresó casi en ese mismo instante.

―Nunca tengas hijos ―me dijo―. No sé si me duelen más los pechos por la leche o los pezones por descargar la leche.

No le presté mucha atención. El resto del tiempo me dediqué a observar a los caballeros. Galahad resultó ser un borracho patético. Bebió grandes cantidades de vino hasta quedar inconsciente en una banca. Bors era un borracho grandilocuente, que contaba historias fantásticas a gran voz y exigía ser escuchado. Dagonet bebía cantidades ingentes y permanecía entero. A ratos su mirada se tornaba ausente, como si durmiera con los ojos abiertos, pero pronto volvía en sí y continuaba bebiendo. Lancelot era un borracho sombrío, de los que se apartan con una jarra, beben mirando al infinito y piensan cosas lúgubres. Gawain era un ebrio risueño, de esos a los que cualquier cosa les causa gracia, con la nariz y las mejillas enrojecidas, como las de un niño rechoncho. Arturo, aún entre tanto borracho, seguía siendo un líder disciplinado y responsable, de modo que se retiró a sus habitaciones temprano, aunque algo achispado.

Y Tristan. Tristan, más que un lobo solitario, era un zorro astuto. En aquella monumental borrachera en su nombre, se limitó a fingir que bebía. Por lo que observé, pasó toda la velada con la misma copa en la mano, sin volver a llenarla. Sólo ocasionalmente intercambiamos alguna mirada furtiva, siempre interrumpida por algún giro del festejo. A veces lo perdía de vista completamente, pues se ausentaba del patio, para regresar luego.

Todo aquello acabó con mi paciencia. Salí de la cocina, dejé todo tirado y me interné por las callejuelas de la castra. Sentía el corazón oprimido de impotencia, por tener a Tristan tan cerca y no poder aproximarme. Era mi última noche en Carvetia, antes de volver a casa, en donde nada bueno me esperaba. Quién pudiera huir, tomar un caballo de las caballerizas, hasta las cuales había llegado, sin que me asustaran mis ominosos recuerdos de ese lugar. Desde su puerta, contemplé la luna menguante, como menguaba mi ánimo. Imaginé una huida, sí, tomar un caballo e irnos lejos, donde ser sármata o sacerdotisa picta no significara nada. Sabía que debía permanecer apegada a la realidad, que no podía perderme en ilusiones. Suspiré, pensando en dar al suelo a beber alguna de mis lágrimas. Pero oí pasos. Me quedé alerta.

En silencio, como siempre, Tristan llegó a mi lado. Venía masticando el último bocado de una manzana, arrojando el resto hacia un lado. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, y se restregó las manos en la ropa. Tragó lo que masticaba con un ligero ruido, se golpeó el pecho con el puño y me extendió su mano, como si nada. Lo miré con extrañeza. Parecía seguir atorado con su manzana, tosió. No pude evitar sonreír ante el chascarro, pues debió golpearse el pecho nuevamente. Me miró con ojos pícaros. Tomó mi mano y me remolcó por toda la fortaleza. Cruzamos el patio lleno de borrachos, subimos a las habitaciones, nos cruzamos con un sirviente que llevaba a un algo somnoliento Arturo, pidiéndole que impusiera orden en algunas peleas que se estaban dando en el patio. Sentí algo de vergüenza, pero Tristan no se detuvo, ni siquiera miró a su caudillo, como si llevara una idea fija. Idea fija que yo compartía.


End file.
